


A Birthday Fuck Fest

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: Reyna's birthday is coming up, and Piper along with Annabeth have something special plan for the Roman Praetor. Note: not exactly a Reyna only smut. (Warning: graphic sex scene ahead. Read at your own risk!)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** A Birthday Fuck Fest **

It was another late evening at Camp Half-Blood. Most campers had already hit the hay, yet for the cabins besides the Poseidon’s cabin, absolutely no one was asleep because of the noise that was coming from there…

“Oh Fuck! Oh my Goodness!” The daughter of Athena moaned while laying on her back.

Cumming hard on her partner, Annabeth’s eyes had rolled to the back of her head when the build-up of her third orgasm hits her. It felt so good, almost seems like he was trying his best to fuck her to Elysium and back.

“Ja—” Annabeth began.

Getting only a few second to rest, Annabeth wasn’t even able to collect herself before he picked up his pace and fucked her over again. His hard cock never left the warmth of her tight wet pussy as he lifted her hips up and fuck her while she was partly afloat.

“Oh Fuck!” Annabeth screamed.

There was a huge smirk on his face and Annabeth felt like she was about to rolled her eyes to the back of her head for the fourth time tonight.

_Oh god I am such a slut…._ Annabeth thought with a dirty smile.

While she was getting fucked nice and hard and feeling so damn good from it, Annabeth couldn’t ignore the moans that were coming from the pair beside them. 

“Oh fuck me harder Percy. Yes! Right there! Fuck me right there!” The daughter of Aphrodite screamed, wrapping her legs around the son of Poseidon.

Tilting her head to look at Piper enjoying the big dick between her legs, Annabeth smiled before her focus landed on her boyfriend atop of her best friend, thrusting into his best friend’s girlfriend while she was getting fucked by her best friend’s boyfriend…?? Okay, it’s all getting a little confusing. But the basic thing was….

… Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy were having a swinging foursome in Percy’s cabin, specifically on Percy’s huge bed. And they had been doing it for the last few hours already. The funny thing was, being that male demigods have incredible stamina, both Piper and Annabeth could see themselves getting fuck until both Percy and Jason were drained. And if past experiences were any indication, both girls knew that either the night would give up first or they were all going to blackout from the pleasure.

“Fuck her harder, seaweed brain.” Annabeth encouraged her boyfriend with a naughty grin.

She could see Percy grunted before hitting Piper really hard, going at a pace that was sure to bring all kinds of pleasurable delights to her best friend. As soon as those words left Annabeth’s mouth, she noticed that Percy couldn’t keep his eyes off her, probably for the same reason that Jason couldn’t keep his eyes off Piper. After all, swapping partner was a real turned on for all parties involved.

“Fuck! Annabeth, you are so sexy!” Jason moaned, smacking even harder into her.

Words soon turned into moans for the girls as the boys worked their hardest to earn that sweet release, something that both Annabeth and Piper were looking most forward to. Annabeth wanted nothing more than to have Jason fucked her with wild abandon as he was about to cum deep inside her, yet a light tap on her left hand brought her thoughts about getting creampie on hold.

Tilting her head sideway at Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite was smiling like loon before saying, “Hey… you know— should… we tell them about that thing?”

Broken words were spoken from the daughter of Aphrodite’s lips while her tits bounced wildly in sync with Percy’s unbelievably deep thrusts. Not a surprise, his dick went even deeper into Piper’s cunt when he heard what she said to the daughter of Athena, as if they were hiding something from the boys. Just as quickly as the words left her mouth, both Percy and Jason realized that Annabeth and Piper were keeping something from them.

“What are you two sluts keeping from us, huh?” Jason demanded while getting hornier with Annabeth.

Annabeth could feel something has changed with the mood of the sex party, considering that Jason was pounding her cunt in a much rougher and harder manner than before. Same with her boyfriend, as the higher-pitch moans and loud screams from Piper could only meant that she was also getting a much better rough fuck.

“Make us lose our minds and maybe we will tell you…” Annabeth moaned out.

Not really a tough decision being put on the boys, they quickly put everything they’ve got on destroying their girlfriends’ pussy in order to know what they had share in secret. But also because they were at about their limits and they were going to cum anytime soon. 

“Oh it’s on...” Both boys said in unison.

Screams and moans were heard for the next ten mind blazingly pleasurable minutes, with a few _holy shit_ and more than a couple _oh my fucking god_ from the girls before Jason and Percy were really at their limit. They were both about to cum inside their partners in literal minutes. With Annabeth, Jason was loving how her messy blonde hair tied back into a curly ponytail were threatening to come off her rubber ties. Her eyes rolling to the back and her lips pouting and gasping for air, Jason couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I am going to cum!” Jason groaned, digging into her snatch in three separate and desperately hard, deep strokes before unloading his sperm all the way into her womb. Like an animal achieving release, Jason was riding out the height of cumming so deeply inside the daughter of Athena. Not too far behind him, Annabeth came as soon as his hot cum started to pour inside her. It was so erotically hot and naughty. It was everything that she had asked for tonight.

“Fuck….” Annabeth moaned, dragging out her words with her tongue lolled out.

Beside them, the other couple were still going strong, until Piper were screaming and her body was spasming uncontrollably.

“You are making me cum!” Piper moaned.

Following Piper’s orgasm, Percy came with a loud roar that shook the entire bed they were all on. Delving as deep into Piper as possible, it was just waves after waves of his warm semen spraying into her depths, filling it up with nothing but his fertile seeds.

“Fuck… you were so tight on me.” Percy moaned, lifting himself off Piper and kneel straight up just like Jason.

Annabeth and Piper were both laying there, breathless as cum began to leak out of their pussies. It was amazing, and Annabeth could tell that it was just as good for the boys from the unbelievably horny looks they were giving them.

“Thanks for making me cum so hard, Jason.” Annabeth said, praising the son of Zeus.

A smug looking smirk showed up on his face as Jason replied, “Always happy to fuck your pussy, princess.”

On the other hand, Annabeth could see her best friend still having a loony smile on her face. She was looking expectantly at the daughter of Athena, and Annabeth quickly realized that promise they made to the boys about telling them that secret.

“So, gonna tell us what you guys were keeping from us?” Percy said, drawing his hard cock out of the depths of Piper’s tight pussy.

Both girls shared a look of amusing smile. Piper sat up on her butt with her legs behind her while Annabeth flipped her body around so that she was faced with Jason’s cock and laying on her belly. Being the biggest slut in the group, Annabeth quickly went to work on the son of Zeus’s cock, licking it and kissing the tip to make Jason moaned.

“Annabeth!” Piper laughed in mocking despair, “You couldn’t wait until we tell them about Reyna?”

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her best friend, “Shut up… it’s not like we can’t tell them while sucking their cocks, so come on!”

Piper couldn’t argue with that, so within a minute she was also laying on her belly running her tongue up and down Percy’s big shaft.

“God! You two are unbelievable….” Percy moaned, sitting on his feet just like Jason was.

Jason, however good he was feeling, didn’t simply forget when he heard that the secret between the girls was about Reyna.

“What about Re….?” Jason began, but quickly cut himself off when Annabeth took his cock in her mouth.

Since Annabeth was all busy, Piper decided to answer his question.

“It’s her birthday tomorrow, Jason.” Piper said, then diving in on the other cock.

Percy spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, “So?”

Now that Piper was the busy one, Annabeth had no choice but to pull away from Jason’s bigger shaft and answered, “We thought it would be nice to celebrate her birthday with you two.”

“Huh?” Percy questioned, “So we are all going to Camp Jupiter?”

Annabeth sighed, “No, Percy… just you and Jason.”

Jason was confused, just like how Percy was also confused.

“Wait, why?” Jason asked.

Piper decided to chime in on the conversation, “You two are going to be her birthday present!”

Still not getting their full meaning, Percy and Jason had a confused and downright annoyed expression on their faces. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Piper just smirked at each other before turning to the boys and said, “Still don’t get it, do you?”

“Nope.” Both Percy and Jason shook their heads.

Mentally smacking their foreheads at their stupidity level of understanding, Annabeth and Piper smiled at each other before deciding that there was only one way they could get what they meant.

Both girls began to suck them off harder than usual, making the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon moaned and lose focus on their conversation.

Just when they were about to blow up on their faces, Annabeth and Piper teasingly popped their cock out of their mouths and said in unison, “We want you two to fuck Reyna for her birthday.”

Not even a second later, both boys shuddered uncontrollably. Simply said, Jason and Percy just nut all over their girlfriend’s faces.

_-Camp Jupiter-_

Walking up the porch of Reyna’s private cabin, Jason and Percy were both excited and nervous about what this night would bring them. Knocking on the door, they heard Reyna’s called out, “Come in.”

It was this greeting that surprised both boys. Did she already knew about what they were going to do to her in there? Why didn’t she come to the door? How did she know that it was them rather than someone else?

“You ready?” Percy asked his best friend.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Jason replied, “Can’t believe we are actually doing this.”

“Me neither…” Percy said.

Didn’t really know what to expect, both boys open the door and walked in.

“Hey Reyna, we are…” Jason began to say, but immediately stop because Reyna was standing right in front of them smiling.

Not expecting to see the praetor of the Roman camp dress in nothing but a sheer thin white robe, Percy was instantly drooling and Jason just stare slack jawed. The robe she was wearing was just like how the Romans wear to their meetings, yet this one was a lot thinner and seemed to flow in the air at the slightest breeze. Underneath that robe, both boys could see the white looking set of lacy underwear that she was wearing. Seeing this side of Reyna in front of them, it was no surprise that their pants were getting tighter and their member immediately started to grow

“Hey guys!” Reyna greeted, “I’ve been waiting. Come on, let’s get over to my bed.”   
Still a little shock from the way she was dressed, Percy asked, “Wait, you already know?”

“Duh.” Reyna replied, “Annabeth and Piper already told me.”

Rolling their eyes, Jason and Percy wasn’t surprised by this since their girlfriends usually do things without asking them anyway. As much as they were used to the serious and independent personality of Reyna, it was refreshing to see someone they respect so much dress in something so slutty and readily asking them to get downright dirty with her.

“I thought you didn’t like to act this slutty?” Jason asked, teasing her former girlfriend.

Reyna scoffed, “Well, a girl’s got to get by somehow… and since I heard you guys have huge packages, I decided to ask your girlfriends if I could share you two for one night only.”

“Mmm… or you could have just ask us, you know. We’d be more than happy to fuck the praetor of Camp Jupiter.” Percy snickered.

“Yeah, I know… but since they are your girlfriends, it’s probably better to ask them too even if you guys have opened up your relationship.” Reyna said as she was a little impatient to get things started right away.

“Now come on! I heard you guys have the biggest dicks in both camps.” Reyna smiled flirtatiously, “Why don’t you drop your pants and show me?”

Reyna was already walking over to her main bed, swaying her ass and squeezing her legs together provocatively for the boys. Once she was at her bed, she took a seat with her right leg over her left one and showing off those perfectly tan, long, and smooth legs she’s got. Wearing nothing except for her sheer robe and bikini underneath, Reyna was watching both boys intensely, eyes glued to their bulging crotch that’s growing bigger by the second.

“Mmm…” Reyna licked her lips, “Are those for me?”

Percy did always loved it when Reyna take charge in the battlefield, and this situation was no different. He’d always loved to sit back and watch the action around him, some might even say that he is a cuck, and to some degree Percy was definitely in that category. There was just something so hot when he watch Jason fucked his girlfriend without stopping himself because he gets off on it too. The screams and moans when Annabeth chant the Jason’s name would make his head spin as he yearned for Jason to fuck Annabeth even harder.

Seeing as Reyna was asking, Percy wouldn’t deny her the desire of seeing their cock any longer than she had to. Without further ado, he walked over in front of her before dropping down his sweatpants along with his boxer. His big cock bounced out semi-hard and proud, and judging from the stunned look from Reyna, Percy knew she had never seen a cock as big as he was before. 

Percy smirked, “Too big for you?”

“God! I’ve never seen a cock so big… and you are not even hard yet!” Reyna admired.

Percy smiled when Reyna reached for his dick and stroke it into hardness. Her hands were so soft and felt so good, it didn’t occur to him that his best friend had also walked up to her right after. Jason dropped both his pants and boxers together like Percy before his cock sprung out long and already hard.

“Holy shit! You are already so hard!” Reyna gasped, grabbing his junk too.

Jason knew that he was a little bit bigger and a few centimeters thicker than Percy was, so it didn’t bother him all that much when Reyna was comparing both their cock.

“Mmm… you guys going to treat me good tonight?” Reyna asked, stroking the boys teasingly.

Percy and Jason shared a look and smiled, “Oh don’t worry. By the time we are done with you, you won’t even remember your name.”

“…. Ooohh, you are going to fuck me like how you fuck Annabeth and Piper? Yes! I can’t wait!” Reyna exclaimed.

Percy laughed, “What do you mean?”

“Oh.” Reyna said, smiling guiltily, “Your girlfriends might have told me a few things about your adventure last night.”

“Oh? Did they now?” Jason said, already formulating a plan, “Well, start getting on your knees and suck us off, you have two cocks to satisfy tonight so work harder.”

Reyna eyes were gleaming with lust, “Yes daddy…”

Dropping down from her queen’s size bed, she kneeled on her knees before coming in contact with Percy’s cock. His cock was pretty hard to say the least, but it wasn’t at its peak hardness. So Reyna decided to help him out.

“Oh yeah… suck my cock, Reyna… use your tongue.” Percy moaned.

Jason knew what kink Percy like considering how many times they had done this exact same thing with their girlfriends. Knowing that Percy like the long game accompany with a lot of teasing, Jason told Reyna exactly what to do.

“He likes it when Annabeth and Piper tease him, do the same thing Rey.” Jason said.

Upon hearing that, Reyna took a mental note to do that next time before hollowing her cheeks and using her tongue to really do some lasting pleasure on Percy’s already much harder cock.

“… so hard!” Reyna said, muffled with the big cock inside her mouth.

Now that Percy was undoubtedly harder than before, Reyna decided to switch her target. Leaving the son of Poseidon’s cock with a loud wet pop, Reyna didn’t even get a chance to look at Jason before he forced her head the way he liked and made her suck him off right from the start.

“… Jason!” Reyna screamed, making Jason felt great from the vibration.

“Fuck yeah!” Jason shouted, controlling Reyna’s head as he moved her back and forward without letting adjust, “That’s what I am talking about!”

Reyna was currently chocking hard and slobbering up his well endow cock, and even though it gag her nevertheless, it was mind-blowing to finally get the chance to have sex with Jason and Percy because they’ve got the biggest dick and the biggest sex drive across all two camps. If she did count the fact that she used to have a crush on them, and still does now, then this is literally her dream coming true for her naughtiest and dirtiest desire.

“Mmm… Uhghhhh….” Reyna responded.

Jason was in heaven. After such a long time, he’d almost forgot just how it feel to be inside Rey’s mouth and having her suck him off. Obviously, they were still a young couple back then, but it didn’t stop them from experimenting with their sex life. Jason could remember the first time Reyna took his teenage cock in her mouth, feeling like he was going to cum just having her lips wrap around his shaft. He remember not being able to hold off and cum right inside her, then she showed him his own cum before swallowing it down her throat.

Shivering as his memories took him for a stroll, Jason was reminded of his current situation when Reyna force herself to deep throat his cock right after he just fuck her face.

_This greedy slut…_

Like any male and sexually charged demigod, Jason grab her head and face fuck his cock down her throat again. He wasn’t going to let her have all the good time.

Chocking on his shaft, Jason laughed and said in a breathy tone, “Yeah… that’s right. Suck it good, Rey.”

Looking at his former girlfriend on her knees, Jason felt his own cum churning already. It might have been the fact that Reyna was such a good cock sucker, but he knew the only reason why he was already about to cum was because it wasn’t Piper that was blowing him. Having a semi-new mouth on his cock made it so much tougher to hold his orgasm back, not to mention that his ex-girlfriend was a total babe like Piper and Annabeth.

“I am going to cum…” Jason said, straining to keep himself from blasting his cum in her mouth.

Reyna couldn’t believe that Jason was about to cum already. She figured that might have been because they used to date, or maybe the fact that she hadn’t suck his cock off in a long time. Either way, it didn’t matter much because she had no control over her movement. Jason had his hands on her head and wouldn’t let go until he had dump his load in her.

Percy was laughing at just how sexually frustrated Jason seemed, “Dude, slow down…”

Jason was having none of it from his best friend. Ignoring him, Jason fucked Reyna so fast that even Reyna was feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Cum was already leaking out and it was only a matter of a few more thrusts before he would blow his load.

“Fuck yeah!” Jason shouted in ecstasy.

Jason fucked his former girlfriend’s mouth with one really deep stroke, going balls deep until her face was pressed up to his crotch. Reyna was screaming as his cum began to shoot out, filling her throat up with a few shots before she forcefully pushed him away to let herself breath. Jason’s cock was still in her mouth, covering what’s left of his orgasm right there.

Reyna couldn’t believe that Jason would have the audacity to cum inside her throat when she hadn’t had a cock this big to practice beforehand. Swallowing with difficulty at the load in her throat, Reyna’s eyes were a little teary, but she managed to take it without chocking again. Meanwhile, she could still feel Jason cumming all that he’s got right into her mouth.

“Damn. I haven’t fuck you since forever, Rey.” Jason said, calming down from his orgasm.

Jason slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, and Reyna made sure to satisfy Jason by wrapping her lips tightly around the head before popping it out.

Jason laughed, “I see you still remember what I like too…”

Reyna gave him a smile, knowing that Jason like seeing his cock pop out of her mouth whenever he finish dumping a load in there. Showing him that seeds of his work, Reyna opened her mouth and let Jason see his own cum resting in her mouth. Jason had a dirty look on his face.

“Swallow it, Rey.” Jason said.

Reyna had a different idea. She drink up whatever she could, leaving a good amount in her mouth and moved up to Jason’s cock. Not surprised by the fact that he was still hard, Reyna moved up and let his cum drool down her mouth back on his cock.

Jason was surprised by what she was trying to do, feeling his warm cum dripping down his cock and on his balls. Once she was done, his cock was looking like a melting ice cream cone, except for the fact that ice cream had been replaced with think white cum.

“See… now I can clean you right up.” Reyna said, happily licking up his ‘ice cream cone’.

Getting to work, Jason sighed heavenly as Reyna took his shaft and lick all over, eating up the creamy cum dripping down his balls. Not wanting to let a drop to waste, Reyna went lower until she met Jason’s testicles. His cum were threating to drip right off, and without a second thought she went right for his sack and lick up the remaining cum.

“Rey… I j-just came.” Jason said, feeling sensitive.

As much as he was able to remind hard, as most demigods do, he was also sensitive after blowing such a big load in her mouth. When Reyna lick his balls up while cum drip on her face, Jason couldn’t think of anything better than a girl underneath his dick licking up his balls. He knew for a fact that if Reyna went a little lower, than he would have cum right there and then again. Obviously, Piper and Annabeth knew this about him already, and he wonder if his ex-girlfriend would like to do that to him whenever the chance comes up.

“Aww… you guys leaving me out?” Percy asked suddenly, whimpering as he watched on.

Reyna turned her head, surprised at herself for ignoring Percy even though it was unintentional. Percy looked like he was struggling to keep himself at bay, jerking himself off at the sight of her and Jason. His cock was beginning to soften, as Reyna hadn’t gotten any work on him while she was pleasuring her ex-boyfriend.

“Oops.” Reyna smirked, looking back at Percy with a sort of apologetic expression.

Moving away from the son of Zeus, Reyna plopped on her knees in front of Percy while the boys up top strike up a conversation. In the meantime, Reyna told Percy to get ready before diving in on his cock and getting it hard once more.

Percy moaned, “F-Fuck…”

Reyna quickly took notes on how Percy’s cock feel and taste. While a bit smaller than Jason’s, it still feels good inside her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. It had a little salty sea taste which is sort of exotic to her taste buds. It kept growing harder and harder until it was a fully hard on right inside her mouth. Reyna smiled, looking up at Percy, then at both boys as they began to have a conversation about her.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Jason asked, taking a seat on her bed and watching her suck Percy off.

Percy insisted, “Better than good! I just wish I’d fuck her before getting back with Annabeth.”

“Word, bro.” Jason laughed, “Who is better? Annabeth, Piper, or Reyna?”

Percy looked constipated, and Reyna didn’t know if it was because of Jason’s question or if it was because of her currently sucking his cock.

“I- I- don’t know…” Percy replied shakily, “F-Fuck…. she’s sucking me off so good.”   
Looking down at the praetor for the first time, Percy wanted to say Annabeth since she was his girlfriend after all. Yet his words were struggling to come up because of Reyna’s mouth wrapping tightly around his cock, feeling her tongue doing wicked things to the bottom of his shaft.

“Reyna….” Percy breathe out, grasping her head to hold himself steady.

Reyna loved the look on Percy’s face when he looked down at her pleasuring his cock, and when he threw it head back after she took him out and ran her tongue and lips across the bottom of his shaft, she felt like she won the lottery. His cock was throbbing non-stop, begging to cum already.

“Aren’t you going to finish me off?” Percy asked, wondering why she stop and pull away slightly.

Staring up at him with his cock between her face, looking at his cock cross-eyed and tongue lolled out to lick his balls, Percy swear this is a sight that he would never forget. Wanting this memory to last forever, Percy took his phone out and snap a picture of her pose along with his cock.

“Like that?” Reyna asked, grinning as the light flashed.

Percy moaned, seeing her in his photo and saving it for any future jerk-off session, “Suck that cock down and look up at me, I want a photo just like that.”

Reyna did as she was told, sucking down his cock almost to the hilt before looking up at him with those naughty eyes.

“Great Gods….” Percy mumbled.   
Snapping another photo of her, Percy figured that he had enough material to make himself cum for many times. Putting the phone away, Reyna took him again and blew him.

“Oh G-God….” Percy moaned, not expecting her suck him so hard.

Percy felt his cum in his balls reached the boiling point, and Reyna sensed it too. She immediately pop his dick out of her mouth, sucking and licking around her lips for any pre-cum stuck on her.

“W-What? Why did you do that? I was about to finish!” Percy said, pissed that he didn’t get to finish.

Reyna only smiled. She waited for a moment to let Percy think that he got cum-blocked, smiling innocently then said something which brighten up his eyes, “Finish it in my pussy…”

Percy immediately pump his fist in the air, “Woo-hoo!”

Jason laughed at that, “Great! Now that you’ve treated us, how about letting us treat you a bit?”

Reyna couldn’t ever deny when two of the hottest boys around camps offer to pleasure her. It was going to be awesome, and she had no reservation about letting them see her naked body. Just like Annabeth and Piper, she had a fit body from all those years fighting and a tone belly. An hourglass figure with smooth long legs that compliment her entire body. Her hair has a different color than their girlfriend, but it no doubt seemed to capture to the boys liking. Just thinking about them penetrating her or working on her clit already makes her wet and horny.

“I can’t wait…” Reyna grinned.

Pushing herself away from the son of Poseidon, Jason watched as his ex-girlfriend climb onto of her bed and crawl like a sexy slut waiting to be fucked. She quickly lay herself down in the middle, her robe still hugging her body loosely.

“You are not going to get rid of your clothes?” Jason asked.

Reyna smirked, “How about you two get rid of it for me?”   
Laying on her back, she wiggled her fingers at Percy to come to them. Like someone under a spell, Percy walked over drooling as he couldn’t help but wonder how Reyna would feel around him.

Reyna giggled, “Do you always drool when you see pretty girls, Percy?”

Jason laughed as well, and Percy couldn’t help but really appreciate his best friend’s support, “Don’t worry, soon enough you are going to be the one drooling.”

Reyna got horny from that. She smiled, then spread her legs apart. Not too wide, but enough to let the boys know that they can do whatever they wanted to her for the rest of the night.

“Well, let’s see if you can keep that promise, Percy…” Reyna smirked.

Percy climbed up the bed, kneeling his way toward Reyna’s spread open legs and just spent a moment admiring the praetor’s body.

“You have a nice body, Rey… I like it.” Percy said.

Reyna couldn’t contain a smile since it was such a Percy thing for him to do, just blurting out something like that when they were already about to fuck.

“I like your robe, mind if I keep it there?” Percy asked suddenly.

Didn’t realize that Percy was one of those people who like to fuck girls with their clothes on, Reyna smiled and open up her legs even more.

“Sure. Get my clothes as dirty as possible…” Reyna said, “Now are you going to stare at me all day or would you rather do something about it?”

Pretty quickly, Percy got in between her legs and push the hem of her robe up until it crumpled and rest somewhere around her waist. Seeing her sharply shaped legs, they were smooth to the touch and even sexier up close. She was wearing a pair of white laced sandals, and Percy couldn’t help but moaned when he saw her sexy legs along with her pair of shoes. It was so perfect, and combined with skin tight robe, she was looking like Goddess Aphrodite herself. Percy couldn’t help himself anymore and lifted her left leg before trailing kisses up her calf to the inside of her thigh, making the praetor giggled.

“God… you are such a pervert, Percy…” Reyna giggled.

Percy ignored her. Looking down between her thighs, her white cotton panties rested around her hips, covering up the hole that was begging to be filled by his dick. He shuffled a bit forward, moving his finger on the wet spot and rub her folds as teasingly as possible.

“Aghhh…” Reyna moaned, getting sensitive from his touch.

_God…. It’s been a while._ Reyna thought. _I don’t even remember the last time I got fuck…._

Jason couldn’t help but laughed, seeing Percy paying all his attention on Reyna’s sharply shaped legs. Like his best friend, Jason knew that he get turned on whenever he sees his girlfriend or Annabeth wearing skimpy short shorts, but never to the degree that Percy had about beautiful tan long legs. 

“Percy… fuck me already!” Reyna screamed in agony.

Jason laughed, then move himself so that he was kneeling right above where Reyna’s head was laying. His cock was twitching proudly above her face, presenting her with his distraction to keep her at bay for now.

“Suck it, Rey…” Jason said.

Reyna could never deny a dick in her mouth, so she quickly slip Jason’s cock back in her mouth. All it took was to angle her head a little bit forward before Jason push the tip it. The rest was up to Jason, since she was laying down on her back and couldn’t bob on his cock at her current position. Still, she tried to move her head by herself, not wanting Jason to do all the hard work.

“God… I love fucking your face like this.” Jason moaned.

Jason’s entire cock was stuff inside Reyna’s throat. Especially in this position, Jason’s cock could easily slip down there. It felt amazing whenever he push forward, his balls smacking right on her nose. She was inhaling his sense every time he fuck her, and it turned him on to see his ex-girlfriend tilting her head up so just he could have better access to pleasure himself.

“You ready to get fuck now?” Percy suddenly asked.

Reyna couldn’t see what’s going on since Jason was fucking her face, but she could feel Percy’s hand on her slit rubbing her panties clad pussy. It was already so wet for him, and she knew that Percy could see and feel how wet she was already. She wanted to experience his cock so much she had no choice but to stop Jason and pop his cock out of her mouth for a second.

“Come on, I know you wanna fuck me Percy…” Reyna smiled, her saliva and pre-cum dripping down her chin.

Just to give him a reason to fuck her instead of teasing her, Reyna spread her legs open in the air, letting Percy shuffle a bit forward so his dick was poking at her panties. Seeing Percy removing her panties in hast, Reyna smiled before giving Percy a sexy look while sucking on her finger. 

“I am so ready to get fuck Percy… give me that big cock you got and fuck me as hard as you can.” Reyna said in a slurred manner.

Percy was breathing hard, no doubt from seeing her bare pussy in display for him. He wanted to just stick his very hard and throbbing cock in there, considering that she cum-block him when giving him a blowjob. Teasing the slit a little bit just to get used to fucking a new girl beside Annabeth and Piper, Percy was loving how wet and tight looking she is. It filled him with wonder about how Reyna compared with his girlfriend and Piper, and wanting to experience more than anything, Percy pushed in pass the lips and stuffed her full of his cock without any fanfare.

“Ooohh!” Percy moaned.

So tight… maybe even tighter than Piper and Annabeth. Percy was in euphoria once his whole cock was stuff inside there. Reyna was so warm and wet around him that it was hard to keep himself at bay and not cum right out the bat. It was a lot harder to do though, since this is a pussy that he had never gotten a chance to fuck before, and he wasn’t used to the way that her pussy would squeeze him and milk him for all its worth.

“Oh fuck…” Reyna moaned, “You are so much bigger than the guys I used to fuck around here!”

Percy snickered, knowing that Jason and himself had the biggest dick in both camps. And that’s why girls love to get inside their pants. Sometime even girls who already have a boyfriend would come to them in secret and ask them for a fuck. Of course, Percy and Jason never refused, no matter the circumstance.

“You are so wet and tight for me, Reyna…” Percy moaned, going for it and slowly thrust his hips.

Reyna loved it. The fact that she had never gotten a fuck with a cock this big just goes to show how much she had been missing out. She could feel Percy’s cock running up and down her tight fuck hole, making her feel great and sensitive to everything he was doing.

Looking at Percy fucking her, Reyna was reminded of the son of Zeus’s cock when he poked his cock at her face again. Reyna stop looking down where Percy had his cock up her pussy, then lay back before seeing a pleading and agonizing look on Jason’s face.

“Please Rey…” Jason begged for her.

Reyna smiled, knowing that Jason couldn’t handle the feelings in his balls seeing his best friend enjoying her pussy to the fullest. Percy was now drilling for her sweet pussy juice. He had brought her legs up on his shoulders, fucking her so hard that he had to lean close to Reyna’s body in order for him to fuck her even deeper. She was a moaning wreck, and it didn’t help when Percy hand grab her boobs still covered by her robe and knead them while he fucked her.

“You want to do that to me?” Reyna smiled at Jason, though with difficulty since she was constantly being hit so deep.

Jason moaned out, “Yes. I want to fuck you too.”

Reyna kept her smile, then with her right hand she reached for Percy’s tone abs just to feel his muscles flex as he fucked her good. Meanwhile, she tilted her head and told Jason to shuffle a bit forward so he was kneeling with his balls above her head instead of his cock.

“Reyna… what are y-you…?” Jason began, but cut himself off when he felt her tongue on his balls, “Oh fuck… I-”

Jason wasn’t expecting to feel her lick his balls. Meanwhile, Reyna’s left hand reached for his shaft and began to stroke him. It was a little bit hard to say the least, but she found a rhythm to really give Jason the attention and pleasure he deserve right now. Since she was laying down, her hands couldn’t grip his cock normally, but instead reversed. Still, she made do with her current position, and just hearing the moans and groan that Jason was giving out, it wasn’t a surprise that he was enjoying her regardless.

“Do you want me to get lower?” Reyna moaned out, though she doubt Jason heard a word because she had a face full of his sack.

Jason mumbled something about how good it feel to have her do that, and Reyna couldn’t help herself anymore and tilt her head up so she was now at the area where Jason’s balls and ass were. She smirked to herself, seeing the space and gave him a kiss.

“Fuck yes!” Jason moaned.

Like his pray had been answer, Jason was loving how his ex-girlfriend was licking his asshole. He thought she would have reservation about doing this, but now he knew that she wasn’t against it at all. And just feeling her licking and kissing his ass and balls, it no doubt felt like she was enjoying herself as well.

Percy could only watched on as Jason get his ass lick and tease. Seeing the ecstasy look on his best friend’s face, he knew how pleasurable it would be to have Annabeth or Piper lick his ass, but he never got around to it. Knowing now that Reyna had no problem with rimming, Percy wonder if he would like to do that with Reyna too.

“You are so sexy, Rey…” Percy mumbled, letting both of them hear.

Jason wanted to respond, but his words were inconsistence and he was having difficulty speaking, “She’s s-such…. a— Damn… slut, aren’t-t you?”

Percy saw Jason moaned even louder after that, no doubt from Reyna responding after he called her a slut. He smiled, then focus on his own pleasure with Reyna and realize that her white cotton panties were still around her left ankle and they were dangling around with her feet. Her laced up sandals were still on her, as Percy didn’t want to removed her pair of shoes, finding it extremely turn on to fuck her while she stay clothed.

“Rey… how long has it been since you’ve gotten fuck?” Percy asked, having difficulty containing his orgasm back anymore.

Reyna couldn’t respond with words, as she head was underneath Jason’s ass and doing all kind of wicked things to his best friend. Percy heard her mumbled regardless, making the son of Zeus moaned out loudly from the vibration before he said, “I am going to cum again.”

Percy laughed, realizing his question for Reyna unintentionally gave Jason an orgasm faster than he would have liked. Knowing he was also on the same sinking boat already, Percy gave no qualm about holding his cum back and decide to cum as well.

Reyna was doing her best to give Jason’s ass the teasing for a lifetime, but she was going to cum from all the pumping that Percy was giving her. It almost seemed too much for her when Percy’s curved upward cock began hitting her pleasure spot with every single thrust, making her lose her mind and she couldn’t help but blank out for the inevitable orgasm that she was about to have.

“I am going to cum!” Reyna moaned, her lips against Jason’s ass.

Jason couldn’t hold it in any longer. When he felt his ex-girlfriend moaned around his ass, he came all over while Reyna kept jerking him to keep the pleasure flowing. He was cumming hard, even more spurts of cum spilled out than his first orgasm and it shot all over her chest. Her robe was still on her, so most of his cum landed and splattered her bra and on her dress.

“Fuck! I am—” Jason shouted, letting his orgasm consumed him.

After he was done, he looked down panting and he could see just how much of a mess he had made on her dress. There were a bunch of cum on her chest mostly, but some even went as far as to her tone belly. Jason loved seeing her cover with his cum so much that he had remain semi-hard even after cumming just a few second ago.

“Damn…” Jason heard his best friend moaned.

Percy was going to cum, and seeing Jason finishing himself all over Reyna’s chest, he had no more energy to keep it back. He fucked her hard with one really deep and hard stroke, then he tried to fuck her a little bit more but couldn’t, before the dam broke as he unleashed his pend up semen inside her snatch. A relieve and excitement look rest on his face while he came, and even though he couldn’t see her face while he cum inside her, he could feel her pussy responding as waves after waves of his cum spill to the depth of her pussy.

“God…!” Percy moaned, filling the babe up with his sperm.

Loving how he was able to finish within Reyna pussy, Percy couldn’t think about anything except for the pleasure of creampie. He’d always love to cum deep inside Annabeth and even Piper whenever he had to chance to, and sometime he would even cum inside another girl beside their girlfriends. He knew that girls love it more than anything, and he knew that some girls would cum immediately after feeling a load spray all over their insides. Piper was one of those girls, and he knew he could fuck her casually and she could still cum all over him once he came deep inside her. Thinking back, he couldn’t help but remember this one time where the girl already had a boyfriend, and she didn’t want him to cum inside her. He did it anyway just to mess with her, and she was so horny and scare about her boyfriend finding out that she told him to fuck her again so his cum would permanently stay inside her womb. Percy knew that every male would love to cum deep inside a girl’s pussy, but knowing that he and Jason were the only ones that girls would let them do so makes it so much better.

“Mmm… You are filling me up so much!” Reyna screamed after Jason collapsed on the pillow behind him.

Reyna was able to see what’s going on finally after Jason collapsed backward onto her pillows, unable to stay sitting on his feet. He was panting hard, but Reyna couldn’t help care much about that because Percy was going to cum inside her. She could feel Percy diving in, drilling deep one last time and even force himself to fuck a bit more. The sensitivity got to him though, and he wasn’t able to keep fucking her anymore. He came. Cum spilling and shooting into her, making her head spin from getting a creampie with one of the heroes of the two camps. Reyna loved it, and to be honest lived for this kind of pleasure. She loved being creampie. It was not a surprise to anymore who had ever had sex with her. She loved the feeling of having unprotected sex with a guy before they dump their sticky load inside her. It gets her off more than anything in the world, and with Percy’s huge load, it made her cum instantly. Her legs began to shake wildly, squirming and crawling at the sheet around her to ride out the height of her orgasm. It felt so good, much better than the guys she had even gotten with. Their average dick and cum loads was not comparable to the two demigod in her bed right now, and she was happy that they might get to spent their entire night fucking.

“…. So much cum!” Reyna said, her tongue lolled out as she came all over Percy, wetting his cock up with a cocktail of her sweet juice and his tasty cum.

Percy sighed in relief, freeing another load off his balls. Though it wouldn’t be long before another load was produced because of his water ability. It made him almost invulnerable to being out of cum, since his power made it so that every time he cum, his water abilities would instantly make more.

“You know what? I am glad I didn’t finish in your mouth. That would have been a waste….” Percy laughed.

Reyna smiled before punching him in the chest lightly, “You are such a pervert…”

Percy laughed harder, pushing her legs off his shoulder before slowly easing his cock out of the warmth of her pussy. The mess he made in there, it began to leak out and gave Percy another instant hard-on. Loving the sight of his own cum dripping out of the praetor’s pussy, Percy quickly grab his phone and snap another picture.

Jason laughed, “Dude… don’t you have enough to jerk off already?”

“Never… I am making a collection as you know.” Percy smiled back, “Take a look. All the girls I’ve ever fucked is in there, I always take a photo to remind me what I did to them.”

Reyna scoffed, “Trophy hunting much?”

Percy slapped her pussy, making her moaned, “Nope… I use them to jerk off all the time.”

Jason was taking a swipe through his best friend’s gallery, thinking that he should start doing the same thing. He couldn’t help but feel himself get hard looking at these picture. There was this one photo which he remember, where he and Percy were taking a selfie with Katie Gardner. Except they were in the forest, and there were two loads of cum on her face. She was smiling at the camera like the cum slut she was, and Jason specifically remember Travis trying to find his girlfriend that day. Unfortunately for him, Katie was screaming her heads off from the fucking that he and Percy were giving her that day. Then there was this other photo, and Jason didn’t remember being in this one. It was inside Rachel’s cave, and it shows Percy smacking into the backside of the oracle’s pussy while she took the shot herself on all fours. Surprisingly, he also saw his girlfriend’s face poking through the curtains of the cave, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Piper actually join in on them that day.

“Damn… these are hot.” Jason commented.

Percy snatched his phone back, then lock it and threw it away.

“You’d better take your own photos, Jason, because I am not sharing them with you.” Percy laughed.

Jason shrugged and smiled, “I guess I’ll have to start my own collection soon.”

Now that everyone had cum, it was time to decide if more fucking would continue right away or if they would like to rest a little bit more. Reyna was a little sore and tired, even though she had only been fucked once. Seeing two hard cock pointing at her ceiling, she knew she might not be able to get away from the fucking that was certainly about to continue. She wanted to get some water before she started letting them fuck her together, but of course that didn’t happened.

“So, let’s fuck some more?” Percy asked, his voice sounded hopeful.

Jason nodded, confirming his best friend’s intention, “Fuck yeah! I still haven’t fuck your pussy yet, Rey.”

Reyna was a little scare now that she was in a position where they might actually fucked her till the night ends. It no doubts excite her that she would get fucked until exhaustion, but at the same time she was also scare that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with two strong and sexually charged demigods at the same time. It was then she wished another girl would be here with her so she won’t be fucked too much, to the point where she won’t be able to feel her muscles or move around anymore.

Seeing how Jason and Percy were already ready to fuck some more, Reyna couldn’t help it and just let them have their fun. After all, they were here to pleasure her for her birthday, and she wasn’t going to be a bitch and deny them more sex. Even though she was already a little sore from the first one, the second one would no doubt be even better than the first one. And who knows, maybe she won’t feel that sore after she’s gotten used to their big dick filling up her holes.

“Well… I guess it can’t be help then…” Reyna said innocently, “So, how do you guys want to fuck me, hum?”

Jason took charged, since he was still missing the experience of her pussy, “Get on your hands and knees, Rey…”

Reyna listened to her ex-boyfriend, getting on all fours and sticking her ass at Jason’s direction, knowing that he was waiting to fill her up with his cock. While on her hands, she was facing Percy’s direction and his cock was standing proudly against her face. She didn’t know what prompt herself, but she couldn’t help but rub her face against that shaft, using her nose and her lips to drag along the underside, making Percy groan as she did that voluntary.

“Like that?” Reyna asked the son of Poseidon, looking up into his eyes while staring cross eyed at the meat against her face. She gasped with an open mouth, making Percy moaned before holding her head in place. Reyna knew where this was going, before she lubed up his cock with her saliva.

“You are going to love this, Rey...” Percy said once his cock was almost too wet.

Just like she was expecting, Percy held her head in place before rubbing his hard shaft on her face. It was an amazingly dirty feeling since she had a cock literally using her face for pleasure. It kept rubbing off her, her nose, her lips, her eyelids which she had to close to prevent getting poke in her eyes. Pushing to her forehead, she felt Percy smacked his shaft on her face, then rub his cock up so far up even his balls were slightly slapping her mouth. She smirked, then found a way to suck in one of his testicles and not letting it go. Percy moaned, getting his balls stretched whenever he rubbed upward against Reyna’s face. It felt so dirty and naughty, seeing as he was using her face to pleasure himself. It might have felt even better than blowjob, as this was new to both demigod and demigoddess. After a while though, Percy was getting pretty used to it. He loved that he was able to experience that, but now all he wanted was a good old fashioned blowjob.

“Ooohhughh!” Reyna moaned suddenly.

Percy felt Reyna let out a warm breath against his shaft like she just got stuffed. Looking up, he realized that Reyna indeed got stuffed with his best friend’s cock. Seeing Jason groaned, Percy smirked then asked his best friend, “How’s her pussy?”

Jason laughed, “So wet and tight… Might be better than my girlfriend’s.”

Reyna joined in, “I will make sure to tell her that, Jason…”

Everyone was laughing at her joke while she was about to get split roasted. Percy couldn’t help himself. He wanted a blowjob from her now that he was rocked hard from rubbing her face with his cock. Meanwhile, Jason gave an especially hard thrust, making Reyna gasped at the sudden deep penetration. Percy took this chance while Reyna was gasping before filling her whimpers up with his cock. Moans that were coming out from Reyna instantly became muffled, and Percy was loving and enjoying the vibration that she was making while Jason fucked her. Her surprise expression after he filled her mouth just added to the pleasure and turns him on much more.

“Damn… I miss this pussy!” Jason moaned, pumping his ex-girlfriend from behind.

Jason never thought he would be able to see this pussy again, let alone having the chance to fuck it as well. It gave him all sort of memories from the days when they were dating, and how great it feel to have his cock squeeze by the praetor’s pussy. Her pussy was one of the best he’d ever experienced, and compared to Annabeth or Piper, he’d say that she’s probably on his top two category, which is really saying something when they are not a couple anymore.

Seeing Reyna playing with Percy’s cock by rubbing it all over her face, Jason quickly got started on him side too. Seeing the sloppy mess that Percy had already made, Jason couldn’t wait to stick his cock in there. Already known to their girlfriends and his best friend, Jason loved to fuck Annabeth or Piper after a load had already been dump inside. It makes him super hard to feel someone else’s cum or his own cum swimming in their pussies while he fucked them, preparing their cunt for more creamy thick white loads. The wet and stickiness in there when he fucked them is why Jason loved sloppy seconds.

Couldn’t wait any longer, Jason aimed his cock at her entrance before pushing it inside her. Just as he had remembered, Reyna was tight. She had always been a tight girl when it came to her pussy, and Jason vaguely remember the first time they had sex. She had been a virgin since then, and he felt her walls squeezing him down so tightly that he came after just a few thrusts. Now that he was more experience, he wasn’t about to cum before taking her pussy for a ride with his big cock first.

“You like that cum in there?” Percy asked, moaning as his own cock was being sucked on.

Percy knew that Jason loved fucking his girlfriend or his own girlfriend after he finished himself off in the daughter of Athena’s or the daughter of Aphrodite’s pussy. Seeing the relief expression on his best friend’s face, Percy didn’t even have to assume to know that Jason was loving and enjoying his sloppy second.

“God! She’s so wet in there…” Jason moaned, hands gripping on Reyna’s hips before going faster.

Percy sighed heavenly, knowing that he would also enjoy fucking with a load in there already. He just didn’t have the same type of level that Jason had about fucking a pussy second.

“I know what you mean…” Percy said, moaning and holding onto Reyna’s head so he could make her bob up and down.

Percy didn’t want to start off with making her deep throat, just letting himself enjoy the slow and sensual blowjob that he was making her give him. He could tell Reyna didn’t mind one bit, as being force to suck one dick pass her throat while being fucked by the biggest dick in the world would no doubt make the pleasure overwhelming. He wanted to let her enjoy it, so he opted for some slow fucking to even things out. Like he’d expected, Jason was anything but slow. Once he’s got a rhythm, Jason went crazy with lust as he only goal was to fill another load of cum in that sweet tight pussy.

“You like getting split roasted, Rey?” Percy asked, moving her head away so she could answer him.

Instead of responding to him, Reyna had to respond to the fucking that she was getting from behind. It made her whole body tingled when Jason buried his cock so deep inside her like he was going to cum, which then he withdraw from her pussy for her to realize that he wasn’t actually going to cum. It was then she noticed how he fucked so differently from the son of Poseidon. Instead of fucking her hard and fast like Percy was, Jason would fuck her hard and deep ten times out of ten. His cock would drill inside her so deep, letting her think he was going to cum, only to pull out and buried himself to the hilt again. It was most certainly a different feeling, one that Reyna didn’t remember from the days when they used to fuck.

“Jason… Jason…! Jason!” Reyna chanted his name, singing it out loud for the two demigod to hear.

An unexpected orgasm suddenly hits her, and she was in disbelief that she was cumming already. She came so hard, and it proved to be too much for her when the pleasure prolongs after Jason didn’t even stop as she was having a shaking orgasm.

“Fuck yeah…” Jason moaned in a low whisper, feeling her pussy squeeze him for all that he’s got.

Jason didn’t even slow down once, swatting her nimble hands away as she was trying to stop him from fucking her. He knew that she needed some rest after her orgasm, but Jason dismissed it and focus only on his pleasure, which is to cum inside her already filled snatch.

“Jason…!” Reyna pleaded, having a sensory overload with her whole body.

Overwhelm by the pleasure of having a dick in her pussy and a dick in her mouth, she was getting tired and barely conscious to feel anymore stimulation. She was getting fucked to the brim.

“I am going to cum! You pussy is just too tight!” Jason moaned, warning Reyna of his upcoming orgasm.

“God… you are going to make me cum in her mouth, Rey!” Percy moaned as well, quicken his movement on her head.

Both boys were using her body for their pleasure, not caring if the praetor was already feeling too much and overwhelm by their dicks. They had a smiled on their faces when catching each other’s eyes.

“Ready to cum?” Jason asked his best friend.

“Hell yes! You too?” Percy asked back.

“Damn right! I am going to fill her up with my cum mixed with your cum.” Jason said to the son of Poseidon.

Getting too excited, both strong demigods let go of any remorse and gave Reyna that thing that she dreamt about the most at night, getting a load from the front and a load from the back all at the same time.

“Take it, you dirty slut!” Percy shouted, cumming right inside her warm mouth.

So much cum was firing from Percy, Reyna couldn’t take it all much to the disappointment of the son of Poseidon. He wanted to feel her swallow every drop, but knowing how she’s been fuck over by both of them, he decide to let it go and just enjoy getting to cum once again.

Meantime, Jason just grunted before exploding his load even deeper than Percy did. He didn’t say a word, only hold onto her waist, gripping until she would be sore for weeks to come, before moaning loudly when his cum started to spill. The feeling of his cum spurting while she was cumming as well was amazing, and Jason loved cumming inside her used pussy so much he wanted to keep himself going for a few more thrusts. Unfortunately, he got too sensitive and couldn’t fuck her for more than two stroke before he went limp atop of her back.

“Damn… that was fantastic!” Percy moaned.

Reyna’s mouth was still wrapped around his shaft, and he could feel her trying to contain every drop in her mouth for later. Still, some of his cum started leaking from her mouth around his cock, and Percy could feel his own warm cum dripping down his shaft, gathering mass at his balls before a huge drip splatter on her bed. It seemed like Reyna wouldn’t let go of his cock, and as much as Percy would like to keep it in there, he also know that she would probably want to breathe. So, he took his cock out and it slip out of Reyna’s plump lips.

Once the barrier was removed, Reyna did the best she could to drink down Percy’s sweet cream, but it was proven to be a little too much and most of it splatter on her bed where her mouth was. Giving it no thought, Reyna shuffled a bit forward toward Percy so that Jason’s cock in her pussy slip out as well. Jason got the message, then move himself upright before plopping himself against the headboard on her bed.

All three of them were panting and laying or leaning against something to keep themselves from collapsing. Reyna had it worse since she was the main attraction for both boys, and it was her first time being pleasure by two cock, so it took the most out of her and she was now laying on her belly, facing sideway and looking blank from reeling in the post orgasmic bliss.

Percy was sitting on his feet, looking at Jason before both boys smiled when they caught the others attention.   
“You know, we should do this more often…” Percy said.

Jason chuckled, “Yeah…”

“I was thinking that after tonight, we could pay Drew a visit and see if she’s up for some threesome with us.” Percy said, thinking about the hot Aphrodite girl.

Jason laughed, “You really think she will say no to us?”

Percy laughed as well, “Yeah, you are right. Maybe we will just sneak up on her and fuck her while tying her down or something.”

Reyna wasn’t believe it. There she was, almost passed out from exhaustion for her first time getting split roasted, and the boys were already talking about their next conquest.

“You know, I am still here….” Reyna smiled, reminding them that they were hers tonight and they are not going anywhere until she was satisfied.

Percy and Jason looked embarrassed, but quickly reassure her that they were hers for tonight.

“Don’t worry, we are not going anywhere tonight.” Percy said.

“Yeah, not when a sexy babe is all ready for us to fuck.” Jason smirked.

Reyna smiled back, “Good.”

Getting back up in a sitting position, a sudden flash of light shined through one of her windows. It was behind Percy and Jason was looking elsewhere, so they didn’t see it, but she did. Reyna thought about what it could be, until she heard the undoubtedly sounds of giggles coming from behind the window. An audible sound of a girl shushing could be heard from the praetor, and she wonder who was at her window recording what she was doing with the two heroes of Olympus for the night.

“Who is there?” Reyna asked.

To a degree, she was pissed that someone dare to sneak a picture of her having sex. At the same time, she was also horny that whoever it might be would have the body and the looks to join in on their threesome.

More giggled came from the window, and this time Percy and Jason heard it too. Percy looked back while Jason looked up, staring at the opening wondering who it might be that was peeking at them having hardcore fucking with Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

** A Birthday Fuck-Fest **

“Hey guys…” A voice that was familiar to Percy and Jason said.

Appearing out of thin air, Annabeth and Piper reappeared at soon as Annabeth took off her invisibility cap from her head. They had huge grins on their faces, not a surprise considering that they got caught peeking at what’s supposed to be Reyna’s special birthday threesome.

“What are you two doing here?” Jason asked, a little shocked to see his girlfriend and her best friend.

Piper smiled at Jason, “Can we come in? I was going to knock but then Annabeth here was the one who wanted to peek, so… not my fault!”

Annabeth smacked her best friend, “Shut up…”

Seeing the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Aphrodite, Reyna couldn’t help but wonder why they were at Camp Jupiter. Granted, it was only a simple portal away from Camp Half-Blood, and they could have easily gotten here without traveling a long distance. Yet, she thought she had already ask Annabeth and Piper if she could have their boyfriends’ for her birthday, so it wasn’t about that.

“Yeah… come in.” Reyna said, wanting to figure out what the girls were doing at her cabin.

Annabeth and Piper smiled, then they disappear from the window opening. A few seconds later, the door opened and Reyna’s jaw dropped when she saw what the girls were wearing. Annabeth had a sheer dark blue dress. It ran from her shoulder to her ankles, and it hugged her body so perfectly that Reyna couldn’t help but feel jealous. Beside her, Piper was wearing a pink dress similar to Annabeth, except she wasn’t wearing any shoe, but going at it bare feet. They both had their hair braided to one side of their shoulder, and they looked just absolutely stunning and beautiful.

“So, I told Percy to remember picking up the cake that we bake for your birthday.” Annabeth said, then looked at the post-sex sight surrounding her and the two boys, “I guess he had much more important things on his mind….”

Laughing at the son of Poseidon, Piper joined in, “He’s such a seaweed brain…”

Annabeth smiled too, “Yep!”

Reyna could see Piper holding the box with their homemade cake in there. It smelled delicious even from her position which was pretty far away from the door.

“Sorry Annabeth… I-” Percy said sheepishly, “I just- well, you know…”

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend, “Yeah… I can see that.”

Piper said after Annabeth, “So, since we are already here… mind if we crash your birthday party? We can be great with a girl too, you know…”

As Reyna listened to what’s going on, her mind immediately started to imagine what it would feel like to have a girl join in on their threesome. Not to mention that the girls were already Percy’s and Jason’s girlfriends. She wondered about it for a second, but it wasn’t a hard choice to make. After all, she did wish for someone with her so she wouldn’t get fucked too much.   
“Sure… I am sure Percy and Jason would love to have more pussies to fuck.” Reyna smiled back at the two demigoddess.

Annabeth and Piper grinned, taking steps to her bed before leaving the box on her bed.

“I see you two haven’t wasted anytime with her pussy…” Annabeth said as she observed the mess that her boyfriend and Jason made.

“Nope.” Percy replied, popping out the letter p.

“You know us, couldn’t help it….” Jason grinned.

Jason was definitely happy that their girlfriends were here and wearing skin tight dresses, making them even more pretty and gorgeous. He knew this threesome was about to get a lot better now that there were more girls for him and Percy to fuck, turning this into a sexy party. He could see the same drooling expression on his best friend’s face, and he knew that he wasn’t the only one who was loving the fact that Annabeth and Piper were here to join the fucking.

“So, should we get undress for the boys?” Piper asked, though it was a pretty rhetorical question.

Annabeth nodded, “Come on, Reyna… let’s get down to our underwear.”

Reyna nodded, but she was still weak from the fucking earlier so she opted to remove her robe on the bed. With a little help from Percy, she slid the shoulder strap off before the thing fell down to her waist. Sitting on her butt, she lifted her ass a little up so she could pull the rest of the robe down her feet. It was a little embarrassed, since her white matching underwear were all out of place. Her bra was covering half of her boobs, and her panties were still dangling on her left ankle that she wonder if it made her look even more of a slut. She didn’t removed her sandals though, knowing how much Percy loved fucking her like that.

“Mmm… sexy.” Annabeth cooed, looking at the praetor undress.

Piper was staring at her with a smiled, “You know, I won’t mind if you ever wanted to get Jason to fuck you whenever you want… I am sure he’s more than willing.”

Jason looked up at his girlfriend, surprised by this revelation even though Reyna was his ex-girlfriend before Piper, “You serious?”

Reyna looked more shocked than Jason, “Are you sure? I mean, I just-”

Piper stopped her, “Don’t worry about it, Reyna. Both of them are already fucking whoever they want anyway, so that definitely include you.”

Piper then looked at Annabeth, wondering if she had the same idea. Annabeth smiled and tilt her shoulder in a cute way, “I can’t stop Percy even if I wanted to anyway…”

Percy and Jason immediately pump their fists together, then both said in unison, “Yes!”

Laughing at their boyfriends, Annabeth and Piper began to undress as well. Percy was looking at his girlfriend the most, since she was the one that he felt in love with first. As Annabeth was getting undress, she couldn’t help but gave Jason a smirk before looking at her boyfriend.

“I wore something I think you would really like, babe…” Annabeth told Percy.

Percy was drooling again, wondering what Annabeth was wearing underneath her skin tight dress that he was pleading to take a peek. He waited patiently, even though he very much would like to run up to his girlfriend so that he could rip off her dress and start fucking her right away.

Annabeth reached for the back of dress, sliding the zipper down her back before slipping both shoulder strap off. The dress immediately flowed down her body, revealing what Percy and Jason was dying to see.

“So, you like it?” Annabeth smirked.

Percy wasn’t expecting it at all, neither did Jason. Surprised to find that Annabeth was wearing no bra except for a pair of sky blue panties and a pair of sandals similar to Reyna’s, Percy’s cock immediately throb while Jason just stroke his cock to keep himself at bay.

“I think you broke them, Annabeth…” Piper laughed.

Annabeth laughed too, “They look fine to me, babe.”

Making the daughter of Aphrodite laugh again, Piper figured it was time that she began to undress as well. While Annabeth dress easily slip off her body, her own pink dress hugged her body much tighter than her best friend. Slipping it off her shoulder, she fumbled a little bit before getting the dress off her body. Once she did, she saw the horny looks on both boys including Reyna and she was rather happy with how they were looking at her.

“Can we start fucking now?” Percy asked, barely able to contain himself anymore.

Percy saw that Piper was wearing a matching set of underwear. It was a lacy dark green bikini, and it just looked amazing on her. While she had a bra on her, she didn’t look any less sexy and beautiful than his own girlfriend. Knowing that Annabeth was always going to be his first, Percy didn’t want Piper to feel left out, so he got off the bed and grab the daughter of Aphrodite’s hand and drag her up the bed.

“Percy!!!” Piper giggled, climbing on the bed while being on all fours.

Turning around to face Piper, Percy pointed his cock at her face and Piper’s eyes lit up. She had an excitement in her when she saw his erection, but she was also annoyed that he dragged her on the bed with so much force. Giving him her best _‘I hate you but I can’t help myself’_ kind of look, Piper reached for the familiar meat stick with her right hand and stroke him. Pouting her lips, she leaned in and kiss him with her plump lips. While doing that, her eyes tilted up to look at him and wink.

Percy moaned, telling her what to do already, “Aren’t you going to suck it?”   
Piper smiled, having no other choice since he already made her like this, “You are impossible…”

Sucking him down, Percy moaned as his shaft was engulf by the warm mouth of the daughter of Aphrodite. It felt good since he was getting pleasure again. At some point though, he couldn’t help but wonder just how long he and Jason would be able to last having three girls to fuck at the same time. It excited him, since he remember how last night they were able to fuck both their girlfriends to sleep before they use their bodies to get one more nut. If he’d had to guess, he and Jason were able to cum at least six times before the girls were knock out from pleasure. Wanting to achieve something even better for tonight, Percy looked at Jason to catch his attention.

With Reyna by his side, Jason couldn’t help but laughed when Percy took his girlfriend on the bed and made her give him a blowjob. Guessing that his best friend was a little overwhelm by having three girls in the orgy, his gaze turned from the action afar to look at Reyna beside him. He looked at her expectedly, and Reyna just smiled.

“Yeah yeah… I know already.” Reyna said, having a pretty good idea what Jason wanted from her.

Getting back on all fours, Reyna moved herself until she was staying right in front of the son of Zeus big cock. Meanwhile, Jason moved himself from sitting on his feet to kneeling so that the praetor could have a better angle to suck him off. He moaned as soon as her warm mouth wrap around his cock, going for it right from the start and bob her head to make it as dirty and sexy for him as possible.

“Mmm… Reyna is sucking you off pretty good, huh?” Annabeth asked, still on the sideline looking at both boys already having a partner.

Jason looked expectedly at the daughter of Athena, and she gave out a few giggles in respond, “I’ll be right over, babe…”

Jason wondered what Annabeth was doing staying alone along the bed by herself. He was watching her the whole time, and somehow he realized what she was doing. She was going for the box on the bed!

_Oooohh this slut!_

Jason had a wide grin on his face, like he didn’t expect Annabeth to be to one who would actually do something like this. Letting Annabeth know that he realize what’s going on silently, he saw her smiled at him before bringing over the box. Pushing it next to where Jason had Reyna sucking him off, Annabeth grinned before opening the box.

“Happy birthday, Reyna…” Annabeth said while Jason let go of the praetor’s head so she could see what’s going on.

Like Piper, Annabeth had planned the cake for Percy’s and Jason’s pleasure with Reyna. And since they forgot to bring it, both of them decide to bring it instead. Still, now that they saw what’s going on with her birthday party, it was hard to not find some way to join in.

Annabeth had never thought her night would be going this direction. After all, she and Piper were planning a special night with just the two of them. Yet, seeing the hard dicks on their boyfriends again, it was hard to contain themselves. They were the biggest sluts around both camps after all. They would never say no to a big and hard dick staring at their faces. As a matter of fact, Annabeth had gotten to know a lot of dicks around both camps. She remember this one time where she was doing one of the kids from the Hermes cabin on Percy’s bed, and then Percy came back suddenly looking for a quick nut from her. It was the first time that she had ever been caught, and even though she knew that their relationship was open, she remembered feeling thrilled from the fear and being scare of cheating behind Percy’s back. Still, it was no doubt one of her best sex that day because Percy fucked her along with that Hermes kids, and they had a wide time having sex with each other. They even did double penetration, which was Annabeth’s favorite thing to do with two big cock messing up her insides. Then there was this other time where she got gangbang by a group of boys. She never told Percy this, but she could tell that he already knew about it. It was one of those hot days where most people were at the beach cooling off, and she spotted a group of new comer spending their time along the far side of the beach. She remembered stripping naked for them and ask them to fuck her under the blazing sun, and they all took turn having sex with her pussy or her ass and even her mouth. Every one of those boys came inside her at least once, some did it even two times with her. She remember being so spent and tired out, laying on the beach with the waves hitting her cum covered body. They all left her after they were done and she didn’t wake up until it was nightfall, which was something she secretly desire.

Knowing how much of a slut she was, she knew she was the most desired girl around all of two camps. It made her happy with herself knowing that most boys wouldn’t be able to resist her body, and she had used it to her advantage sometimes. But then that’s a story for another day.

Right now, she could only focus on their little sex party going on inside Reyna’s cabin. Bring the cake up to Reyna’s field of vision, she smiled and wipe a smear of whipped cream on her finger. She could see Jason horny look, and it showed when his cock refused to stop throbbing. Annabeth laughed, then lightly touch the tip of Jason’s cock with her finger filled with sweet whipped cream, leaving a small smear on the opening on the tip.

“Wanna do that?” Annabeth asked Reyna.

Reyna could see that Jason was throbbing and twitching no-stop, and she couldn’t help but laughed when she realize what the cake was finally for.

“Oh! I get it now…” Reyna laughed.

Annabeth just smiled, then grab a handful of cake on her hand before wiping it all over Jason’s shaft, making sure to stroke him as well. Reyna smiled too, then took a handful herself and began to tease Jason’s balls, getting the cake down there as well. Once they were done, Jason’s cock looked even more delicious with sweet whipped cream cake already dripping down and his even sweeter cum on the horizon. However, the cake crumbs just wasn’t staying in place after they wipe all around him, and Reyna realized this. She quickly asked Annabeth so that everything wouldn’t be wasted.

“Double blowjob?” Reyna offered.

Annabeth gladly took it, “I’ll get up top, you get the bottom.”

It looked so tasty with his pre-cum and whipped cream cake dripping down his shaft, Annabeth couldn’t handle herself anymore. She took her position beside the praetor and kneel down on all fours on the bed.

“I am going to enjoy sucking your cock, Jason…” Annabeth winked, then got right to it.

Reyna saw Annabeth wrapped her lips around the son of Zeus right from the start and bob her head immediately. She couldn’t help but think that Annabeth is such a huge slut even though everyone always thought of her as the good girl, the upstanding and well manner daughter of Athena. Looking at her now, turned out that she was just like the rest of the other girls, always horny.

“Annabeth…” Jason moaned out.

Reyna got herself started too, not wanting the cake crumbs to drip off his balls and led to waste. Licking up from the bottom of his balls, Reyna couldn’t believe how much better it was to have something she could taste while also tasting his sack. It was so good and sweet, it made her want to suck everything up. Doing just that, she sucked in one of his testicle and gently pleasing the boy above her and Annabeth.

“You two are amazing!” Jason shouted, getting pleasure on all fronts.

“Don’t worry, it’s about to get a lot better…” Jason heard his best friend say to him.

Jason looked at where Percy was, noticing that he was not getting pleasure anymore. Piper wasn’t on her knees in front of the son of Poseidon.

“Where is Piper?” Jason asked, wondering why Percy let his girlfriend go.

Percy just smiled, sitting on his butt and playing with his junk while looking back at him. Jason couldn’t help but wonder what’s going on, since two of the girls were already sucking his cock, he wonder where the third one had gone off to. He should have pay attention, but soon enough he realized where Piper was when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back, seeing Piper smiling behind him.

“Hey babe… Percy said it was fine to come pleasure you as well, so…” Piper said.

Jason didn’t believe it. Even though he already have two girls working up his cock already, now a third girl was going to pleasure him as well. He wonder what she could do, but then it’s Piper, so she’d always think of something.

Tilting his head so that Piper could gave him a kiss, she pulled away and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Jason didn’t dared to move, as Annabeth and Reyna was already sucking his cock and his balls off. He wondered what Piper was going to do, until he felt her spread his butt cheeks. He quickly blushed, wondering if this was the night that his fantasy was going to get fulfilled.

“Piper…” Jason whispered, feeling her hot breath on his ass.

Jason looked down at the two girls in front of him, working their best to give him the best pleasure. Meanwhile, Piper took a slow lick on his asshole, making him almost cum from the feeling. Didn’t realizing how much better it would be to have three girls pleasuring him, he was getting assaulted from both the front end and the back end. It was amazing.

“Oh Fuck. F-Fuck… this is- too much!” Jason moaned.

Piper kept teasing his asshole, licking and kissing it making him very sensitive to his orgasm. On the other hand, Annabeth was using her mouth to stroke his shaft, hollowing her cheeks to make it feel like he was fucking a pussy. Using her tongue to get the bottom pleasure as well, Jason was a wreck already. Combined with the sucking on his balls whenever Reyna felt a tug, he was going to cum.

“I am going to cum girls…” Jason shouted.

They didn’t stop, though Jason didn’t want them to stop anyway because he was too happy from getting to experience this that he never wanted them to stop making him cum. Annabeth then suddenly mumbled something, and that was the end of him when he felt her mouth vibrate around his cock. He came so hard, Annabeth was force to pull away before getting chocked.

“Ooohh! Jason!” Annabeth giggled, not stopping his warm seeds from shooting all over her face.

Annabeth didn’t stop stroke him, continuing the pleasure even though her mouth was not around his cock anymore. As cum splattered on her face, Annabeth looked down and saw that Reyna was also pleasuring him as he continued to cum, making the son of Zeus’s sensitivity heighten to a point where it was almost overwhelming. She didn’t know if Piper was also licking his ass while he cum, but knowing her best friend, it was pretty easy to know that she definitely was.

Jason was moaning and groaning as he came for at least fifteen seconds, way more than the times when it was just her and Piper sucking him off. Annabeth couldn’t help but smirked, knowing now that three girls was the sweet spot to get Jason to spill out so much cum. And indeed, there were so many spurt of his cum, Annabeth’s face wasn’t any to capture all and most of it drip down her chin to where even Reyna could taste it when it landed on her lips.

“Fucking hell….” Jason panted, calming down from getting pleasure on all sides.

Reyna pulled away, as well as Piper from behind him. She couldn’t believe that she, Annabeth and Piper actually did that to Jason. Looking up at Annabeth, Reyna immediately smiled and laughed when she saw how Annabeth was drenched with so much cum, it was hard to see any spot without Jason’s thick white cream.

“Piper, take a look!” Reyna told Piper to come around.

Piper poked her head around Jason to see, and she did also giggled when she saw how much of a mess that Jason had made on her best friend’s face.

“Mind sharing, greedy slut?” Piper asked the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth wiped a string of Jason’s cum off her face, moving it between her fingers before tasting it herself first. Seeing how thick it was, Annabeth knew that Jason wasn’t done by any means yet. His cock was soft, but she knew better than that.

She cooed, “Yummy.”

Jason drooled when he saw what he did to Percy’s girlfriend while he was watching him cum all over Annabeth. The girl was super wet when he looked at her panties after she sat up, and he could see how horny she was after receiving a massive load on her face. Looking at his best friend, Jason smiled weakly at the son of Poseidon, “I think your girlfriend needs a clean-up, don’t you?”

Percy laughed, “Yeah… I can see that…”

Percy was so hard after seeing the huge cum load on his girlfriend’s face. It turned him on as much as seeing Jason cum inside her. Piper and Reyna were now leaning over Annabeth, licking up what’s on her face while giving him and Jason a show. He scooted over to the group a little closer, enjoying what the other two girls were doing to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was giggling the whole time while Reyna and Piper cleaned her up. While Percy wasn’t complaining since he was overjoy at the sight in front of him, he knew that he needed to nut or else he might not be able to take it anymore.

Dragging Piper away again, Percy brought her on her hands and knees and let all his sexual frustration from seeing the amazing time Jason had to the whimpering daughter of Aphrodite.

“Percy…” Piper complained, then she yelped when Percy roughly rip apart her bra in one pull and it snapped in two.

“Percy!” Piper screamed, “That was my favorite!”

Percy quickly dismissed it, “Let me fuck you now, and I’ll buy you another one.”

Piper sighed, knowing that she won’t be able to escape from his grasp no matter how much she tried to anyway. Looking back at him, Piper smiled and nodded, “Alright… but I swear if you rip another one of my bra, I w-will… Oh shit!”

Piper was stuffed full of Percy’s cock without any fanfare. He went wild and abandon as soon as he entered her, which for the love of god was so amazing for Piper that she was screaming into the pillows. Bring her head back up, she moaned, “Oh my God! When did you take my panties off Percy?”

Percy didn’t answer her. Piper could tell that he was only focus on one thing, and that’s to nut inside her in ecstasy. Looking underneath her while she was on all fours, Piper could see Percy’s balls smacking into her clit, and no matter how many times this cock had enter her from behind, Piper always found that his cock was the best to bring her orgasm. While Jason was just a tad bigger, she’d always find Percy’s size to be just right for her to have mind-shattering orgasms.

“Fuck… I need to cum so bad Pipes.” Percy moaned, fucking and nailing into her pussy looking for a quick nut.

Percy always did love to fuck Piper because he found her to always be tight for him no matter how much he entered her. Maybe it might be the fact that her Godly parent was Aphrodite herself, but it didn’t matter to him as long as she was still tight and squeezing him until he cum himself.

“Oh god! You are so rough!” Piper moaned.

Looking back up from staring at his cock fucking her, Piper realized that the rest of the group were all either grinning or playing with themselves while they looked at her get fucked. It quickly reminded her that one time where she had sex in the middle of the camp fire area while wearing Annabeth’s invisibility baseball cap. She borrowed it off Annabeth that sunny day, then like her best friend suggested, she asked one of the good looking Apollo kids to come with her. He didn’t knew what she wanted at the point, but when she told him that she wanted to get screw in the middle of the camp where everyone could see while being invisible, he totally agreed. That was probably the best sex that she’d ever had, and it wasn’t even with Jason. She specially remember her being pushed up against the statues of Zeus while the Apollo kid held her up and fucked her against the Statue. It was hot, and she remember seeing all the other campers going on about their day while she was getting shagged by some random kid by the camp fire. It made the situation even hotter when she realized that day that Jason and Percy was looking for her, asking all the people around where she was getting fuck by the kid. While she was able to hide her moans well, the Apollo kid wasn’t even trying. She remembered how hard he cum inside her, before the whole camp was looking at her direction. When they all turned, she remembered taking off Annabeth’s cap and showing everyone what she was doing. And lo and behold almost every guy in the area got a hard-on. On that day, Piper remember getting fucked one after another while all the guys gather around the camp fire. Most weren’t singing songs praising the Gods and Goddess, but were singing another different sound, one that’s filled with moans and groan as they fucked her and cum inside her. She remember feeling so much different loads of cum in her pussy, she thought she would be getting the entire camp’s creamy sperm in her in just one day. Luckily for her, Percy and Jason rescued her and told everyone to scatter or get hurt. After they took her in Jason’s cabin though, she remembered the smirks on the boys’ face after cleaning her up only to dirty her up with a lot more cum afterward.

“… Did you hear what I said, Piper?” Annabeth asked, looking amusingly at her.

Piper blinked, then realized that she was having a dream about that eventful day. She blushed, suddenly feeling a rush of pleasure coursing through her. Percy’s fucking had made her feel a jolt of euphoria after her daydream were broken by Annabeth’s question. She moaned loudly, feeling everything, every tingle, every sensation that she didn’t feel from daydreaming all at once.

“Oh Jesus…” Piper mumbled under her breathe, steadying herself while Percy behind her was still going wild.

Everyone except Percy and Piper laughed.

“I believe that’s the wrong god.” Jason smirked at his girlfriend.

Piper stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, “Shut it Grace… or I am going to shut it for y-you….”

Jason laughed, “Sure, Pipes…”

Percy smirked at his best friend and the rest of the girls, “Sorry… let me quickly nut first and maybe we can find something else to do and rest before continuing…”

Reyna smiled back and said, “Oh we definitely don’t mind, right Annabeth?”

Annabeth nodded and sighed heavenly, captivated by the sight of her boyfriend using Piper like a common street whore, “No. I actually like this.”

Even though everything was more focus on Annabeth and Piper right now, Reyna wasn’t sure if she was jealous about it. She knew that after all, they were all here to have fun, and like herself, both boys probably just like to fuck a different pussy instead of fucking the same one if they can’t help it.

“I am almost there… I am-” Percy said, his cum churning in his balls.

Piper quickly said, “Cum inside me, Percy. I want you to cum inside my pussy!”

Percy didn’t hold himself back, knowing that he was just looking for a quick nut inside Piper. Seeing her on her hands and her knees, Percy couldn’t help but leaned down to grab her hands. Piper knew instantly what he wanted, then moved in sync with him until she was kneeling without her hands supporting her while Percy held her wrist back, her arms hang backward at Percy. In this position, Percy always found it hot to have his cock all the way inside, leaving nothing, not even the hilt out of her tight and wet cunt. He could feel the different positon making him even more sensitive to cumming, and not holding anything back, Percy let go of her wrists and grab onto her body. One hands rested on her boobs and the other on her belly, fucking her so deeply until he came explosively. Diving himself so deep inside her, Percy let himself go and came right into the depths of her tight and convulsing pussy.

“Fuck yes!” Percy moaned, digging even deeper than he could go.

Piper was getting cum inside, and knowing the son of Poseidon, Piper could already feel her pussy having no more space to accommodate the huge cum blast. Most of his cum went through the tight grip her pussy’s got on his cock and leak down his balls. Burying himself so deep, Piper wasn’t surprised that a few spurts definitely got into her womb. Luckily, she won’t get pregnant unless she wanted to, so it wasn’t a problem.

“You are making me cum!” Piper squealed, getting high off of Percy’s orgasm.

Being bend over with Percy’s hands on her belly, she could feel his cum making her whole body feel warm. It made her happy, and combined with the orgasm that he gave her she was in a much happier state now along with the events last night.

Panting now that they were done, Percy let go of her body and Piper collapsed on the bed. The big cock slipped out of her as she fell face first down the soft cushion. Percy was glad that it was over, and he could see after looking at himself that he wasn’t hard anymore, at least for now. Taking a look at his best friend, he could see that Jason was also not hard anymore. Now, both of them needed some rest before they could have another go at it.

“That was fucking hot, you two…” Reyna said, crawling over to Piper to make sure that she was still alive after taking such a hot load in her pussy.

Jason laughed at his best friend, “And I thought I was the sexually frustrated one….”

Percy returned the smiled, deciding not to quip back at him, “So, Netflix and chill a little bit before we fuck again?”

Everyone cheered except for Piper, who was still getting her strength back from the orgasm that she had with Percy. Though she didn’t say anything, all of them knew that she was just as tired as the rest of them and needed rest before anymore fucking could begin again.


	3. Chapter 3

** A Birthday Fuck-Fest **

Percy ran off the bed, going to the TV set up that Reyna had. Reyna was surprised that Percy still had to strength to stand after that orgasm he had, but seeing his legs didn’t even shudder a bit, she knew that he might have more stamina than he’d like to admit.

“Slow down, Percy…” Reyna smiled.

Slowly, Piper was gathering her strength and was able to stand without the help from Reyna. She quickly walked over to the huge couch, then took seat beside Percy while he was setting up the movie. Jason and Annabeth followed soon after along with Reyna, and they all went sitting on the couch waiting for the movie to load.

Smiling at each other, the marvel superhero movie finally started to play and everyone was glued to the screen. Percy was the most focus out of all of them, sitting in the middle where Piper and Reyna was sitting beside him. Annabeth was sitting from on the far left, not really interested but feeling more horny than usual. Jason sat on the far right of the couch, somewhat paying attention to the movie but also to his ex-girlfriend sitting next to him. Pier was sitting in-between Annabeth and Percy, a little sleepy from having such a blissful orgasm. For Reyna, she was already planning something which would get them all horny and ready to fuck again.

While the movie was playing, the two boys were completely naked. Their soft cock hanging off their waist and balls smearing the couch with a combination of cum and girl’s pussy juice. Meanwhile, the girls were all semi-clothes. For Reyna, she still had her white cotton lacy bra on, but it’s all over the place and she didn’t want to wear it like that anymore. She reached back, took the straps off before removing the clothing off her and threw it on the coffee table. Jason was staring at that more than he was staring at the movie, but then again could you really blame him… Getting back to Reyna, her panties were gone and left on the bed, which must have been dangling so much around her ankle that it finally fell off. She was sitting with her legs cross over one another, and she could feel the cum inside her dripping out onto her couch. It felt so dirty, since she never expected it to still be leaking. As for Piper, she was not wearing her favorite bra anymore. Her d cup boobs prominently displayed, and to Percy’s credit he tried really hard not to look at them, but found himself staring at it until Annabeth gave him a smirk which he noticed before going back to the movie. Piper was more tired than usual, the last orgasm took her by surprise and she rode it to heavens above. She still had her panties on, but after Percy came inside her, it was a rightful mess. It wasn’t even covering her pussy up, since Percy slide the clothing aside and just fucked her like that. Now, the green fabric was dirty with white sticky cum, courtesy of Percy’s sexual frustration and aggression.

“Ugh… I am bored.” Annabeth said, yawning at the stupid movie.

Compared to Reyna and Piper, Annabeth was the only girl who hadn’t taken any cum inside her yet. She wanted to change that, since she was still horny from not getting fucked and having cum inside her pussy. Granted, she tasted Jason’s cum a little bit before, but that’s only because he was firing at her face. Reyna and Piper cleaned most of it up before she could even get the remaining cum, and even then there were only a few strings of Jason’s cum left after the other girls licked her face clean. Wearing nothing except for her damp lacy blue panties, she wanted to get right back into action as soon as Percy and Jason were available to fuck again. Sitting with her legs behind her butt, she was hoping that there was something she could do to get the right mood back.

Reyna heard what Annabeth was saying halfway into the movie, and she knew exactly what she was feeling. After all, she knew that Annabeth still haven’t gotten fuck yet, and Percy and Jason was in need of a break. Devising a plan, Reyna looked over Percy and Piper and got her attention. Once Annabeth noticed, she looked back and could tell that Reyna was planning something.

“You know, maybe we could spice things up a bit.” Reyna said to the entire group.

Percy and Jason looked intrigued. Of course, they were nowhere near hard or semi-hard right now, so it wasn’t like a bad idea to get him and Jason harder so that they can continue fucking the three girls.

“What do you guys have in mind?” Percy asked, knowing that it wasn’t only Reyna who was thinking about spicing things up.

Reyna smiled, “Hand me your phone…”

Percy didn’t realized what she was trying to do with his phone. Only after he gave it to her did he realize what she was about to do.

“Oh.” Percy said simply.

Reyna laughed, not caring about if Percy wanted to share his collection with everyone in the room and sent the pictures all over the TV. Once the dirty pictures were through, Percy’s cheek flush when he could tell that everyone was paying attention to all the girls he or Jason had fucked throughout both camps.

“See… now we can all enjoy ourselves.” Reyna smiled, letting the picture flow through the TV.

Everyone was getting horny again, even Piper who was half-unconscious was getting a little heat up looking at all the girls that Percy had taken pictures of in their most sluttiest moments. Percy was fluster through it all, but found himself undoubtedly getting excited despite himself. His dick began to twitch, and he felt the energy he had coming back slowly.

“Whoa… you guys hit up Sophie too?” Annabeth asked, seeing her younger Athenian sister getting plowed from behind by Jason while Percy was the one that probably took the picture.

That picture made her wonder just how many of her own sisters had been fucking with Percy behind her back, and it made her wonder if she and a few of her sibling should set up a playdate with Percy.   
“Oops…” Percy smirked at his girlfriend, “I was going to tell you, but she told me that if I told you about what happened she would never let me fuck her again. I guess I have a thing for Athena chicks.”

Annabeth laughed, not feeling mad about it, “Well, you did fall in love with me, seaweed brain.”

Percy smirked, then turned his head to look at the next few photos, which showed him and some random new comers that they haven’t had a chance to get acquainted yet. He totally remember that day, because this chick, who is a daughter of Apollo, had only been in the camp for a day before he was able to get into her pants. With a few flirts and a shoulder touch here and there, he made her so horny that they did it right on the shore of the beach. It wasn’t far away from camp either, and that was the reason why Percy remembered it the most. The thrill of getting caught by someone…. which was exactly what he remembered. Her sister, also a daughter of Apollo and a new comer, caught them in cowgirl position while the girl was riding him. The girl then ask her sister to join, and that’s was all that took for Percy to have an mff threesome that day.

“Wow… is there any day that you and Jason isn’t fucking some girl to heaven?” Reyna asked, being the only girl who still doesn’t know the full extent of Percy’s and Jason’s influences.

Percy and Jason smirked, pretending to think about it before answering the praetor with a simple word, “Nope.”   
Reyna could only smiled at the boys, not knowing that all the girls around both camps had probably already been fucked by them. As the pictures rolled pass the screen, it almost seemed like Percy and Jason were having fun with whoever they could find, regardless if they had a boyfriend already or not. It made her excited, knowing how openly they do these things and wonder if one other day she could have both of them fuck her outside of her cabin just to see how it would feel.

Piper was whimpering, wondering how much more of Percy’s collection she could take before her pussy couldn’t take it anymore. Annabeth noticed the sound coming out of her best friend’s mouth, and even though a smirked took form on her lips, she leaned next to Piper’s ears and whispered something to her. Piper smiled when Annabeth told her what to do. She looked at the daughter of Athena with a smile, then said, “Sure.”   
Oblivious to both demigods on the couch, Piper got up and left the group in heading for the bed. Once she was there, she smiled and pick up the hat that Annabeth told her to get.

“Dude… I didn’t know you took that!” Jason said.

Jason was totally embarrassed at the photos that came next. He remembered that day so well because it was right after when he and Percy had gotten to fuck Katie by the forest river. On that day, he was strolling around the forest again without his best friend when Katie tied him up with her vines. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life because Katie was giving him a rimjob while using the vines to stroke his cock until he exploded all over her face. It was definitely awesome, but something he wished to never share with anyone. Now knowing that his best friend was spying on him then, he was a little piss but decide not to ruin the mood and confront him about it later.

Percy was laughing the whole time at his best friend’s expenses, and even though he knew that Jason would get over it eventually, he apologized.

“My bad… I was just having some fun, I’ll delete it n-now!” Percy yelped, suddenly feeling something warm wrap around his soft dick.

Surprising both Reyna and Jason, Annabeth was not surprised by this at all. After all, she did tell Piper to get her invisibility hat and disappear so that Percy and Jason wouldn’t suspect a thing before Piper suck them off.

“What’s gotten into you man? You o-okay!” Jason yelped, feeling the same warmth as Percy did.

Jason felt a very familiar mouth on his soft dick, using her tongue to swirl around him and trying to get him hard. It very well worked, because he quickly got hard. Feeling someone kneeling in front of him but not seeing who it was, Jason figured it was Annabeth because of her invisibility cap, but when he looked at the far side of the couch and could still see Annabeth smirking at him, he realized that his own girlfriend was working on him to get him hard once more.

“Oh god…” Jason moaned, feeling his dick got hard.

Moaning, Jason tried to grab her head and was successful in holding her before forcing her to slobber up his cock with her saliva. Moving her head to his liking, Jason’s got a rhythm and could feel himself getting hard in her mouth. It was pretty erotic to say that least, because of Piper’s invisibility, it almost seemed like he was holding onto thin air, moving his hands up and down while his cock got hard by itself.

“Is that Piper?” Percy asked, doing a headcount and realize that Reyna and Annabeth were the only one that were on the couch.

Quickly realizing that Piper was the one who blew him briefly, Percy got horny. He could see Jason’s cock rising up, getting into its cured upward shape which made him arouse at the sight. He never really understood why, since he wasn’t bisexual. It just that every time he see a cock with an upward curved, he would get horny from it.

“So, babe… are we ready to fuck again? Because I am _really_ horny and I would like you to fuck my pussy…” Annabeth slurred beside him.

Percy didn’t even realized it, but Annabeth had scooted herself over from Piper’s absents and was running her hands up his chest to feel his strong abs and well develop muscles. Taking a look at Reyna, he didn’t see her sitting next to him anymore. Instead, he found his semi-hard dick in her mouth while she was kneeling in front of his spread legs for easier access.

“Yeah… I want to see you fuck your girlfriend, Percy.” Reyna added, taking him in her mouth.

As much as he and Jason would like to take a rest, he now realized just how horny the three girls with them were. Since Piper and Reyna already got creamed in her pussies, he figured that Annabeth was probably the horniest out of them all. He knew that they would all like to get fucked, and now that he had his break, it was about time to give the girls the same treatment they gave them.

Looking back at Annabeth, Percy smiled before helping her up on his hip so she was straddling him while Reyna was blowing him underneath.

“I guess we are going to fuck like bunnies again…” Percy smiled.

Annabeth smiled back, “I’ve waiting for you to say that…”

Immediately, Annabeth made out with him without even another word, and Percy responded so well that he was making out with his girlfriend with even more passion. 

“God… you are getting harder and harder!” Reyna gasped, taking her mouth off Percy’s cock for a moment to admire the length as it grew by itself.

Reyna was pretty sure that she wanted to let Annabeth had her go with Percy first, after all, they were a couple and she didn’t want to deny Annabeth’s desire to get fucked any longer than she had to. She knew that feeling all too well, and not wanting to let Annabeth suffer anymore she decided to let Percy fucked her after she get him just a little bit harder first. It just tasted too good.

Meanwhile, the other pair was already getting into position to fuck to their heart’s content. Jason had a smug look on his face as he rushed his girlfriend into position. Piper had already took off the hat, knowing that the surprise had already wore off and it was only going to make things difficult when her boyfriend finally fucked her. Sure enough, Piper got into a doggy position and immediately got stuffed by Jason’s meat shaft without any hesitation on his part.

Jason mouthed a silent _‘fuck yeah’_ before doing his part to make the girl lose her mind over the rough fucking she was about to receive.

“You like that, Pipes?” Jason asked, fucking his girl from behind.

Piper nodded her head in respond, pushing her upper body against the couch and reaching back with both hands to open up her ass. Jason moaned, looking at her nice pussy swallowing his cock as he fucked and nailed her even harder.

“I- I am- Oh just fuck me Jason!” Piper told him.

Seeing everyone situated and have already forgotten about the naughty pictures on the TV, Reyna thought about what she could do in the meantime while Annabeth and Piper got fucked by their boyfriends. It was a little disconcerting when the boys now seemed more interested in their girlfriends than her, but she reasoned with herself that it was only because Percy and Jason liked to fuck a different girls’ pussies, so that afterward they would focus on her and let her have it too. It was her birthday after all, and she knew that they wouldn’t leave her out of her own party.

Taking his big dick out, Reyna took a lick from his balls and tease him slowly up to his tip. Percy groaned, holding around Annabeth’s back and pushing her body against him.

“Percy…!” Annabeth moaned, feeling him playing with her boobs.

It was so hard already, Reyna knew Percy was ready to take Annabeth for a ride. Jerking it for a few more times just to make sure that it was back to its rightful length, big and hard, Reyna smiled at Percy looking down at her with a huge grin.

“You ready, Annabeth?” Reyna asked the blond hair girl.

Annabeth looked back down at Reyna holding Percy’s revived hard cock, aiming it at her panties clad pussy and teasing her wetness, making her even wetter as a result. She smiled at the praetor, letting her know how much she wanted it even though it was supposed to be her special birthday threesome tonight.

“You know… I’d never thought I would be here joining your threesome, I promise I’ll give him back to you once I’ve gotten f-fuck!” Annabeth screamed, suddenly stuffed without any warning from the boy underneath her.

Reyna was giggling when Percy thrusted his whole cock inside Annabeth. She’d barely have time to slide her panties aside before Percy plunged into her depths. Knowing that she had probably taken that cock more times than she could count, Reyna wasn’t worry. She smiled, then slide her sky blue panties further away so it won’t interfere with the fucking Percy was already giving Annabeth.

“Y-You jerk! Percy…!” Annabeth screamed, bouncing in sync with her boyfriend’s thrusts.

Percy was smiling, loving how tight Annabeth was for him. Sure, it wasn’t as tight as Piper since she was a daughter of Aphrodite and probably had some control over that. But Annabeth’s tightness was natural. No matter how many times or how many guys were nutting inside that cunt, Annabeth’s pussy always had a way of becoming extra tight after a long fuck session.

Grinning at her words, Percy moaned, “Squeeze your ass, babe… It feel so good being inside your tight pussy.”

Annabeth was at a loss of words. On the one hand, she knew she wasn’t prepared for the intrusion that Percy hit her with, but at the same time it was exactly that that made her so horny because of the unexpected penetration. She decided to go with the latter.

“You are still a j-jerk… but I love your dick inside me so much!” Annabeth screamed while Percy picked up the pace underneath, “I- I…”

Percy loved that he was able to make Annabeth like this, and with her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolling back, it was a sight to behold from the daughter of Athena. He could tell she was slowly starting to build up from the pleasure of his cock, and it won’t be long before she would cum all over him.

“God! You are so hard in me…” Annabeth moaned, grinding her hips down on him, “But I think I need to take charge a little bit…”

Smirking, Percy didn’t realized what Annabeth was about to do before it was too late. Annabeth smiled, then grounded her hips on Percy, flesh against flesh and his dick as deep as it could possible go inside her. Percy immediately groan, feeling a part of her so deep inside that his dick had never really reached before. It made him throbbed knowing that he was invading a space that he hadn’t gotten a chance to feel until now.   
“God… I-” Percy moaned, feeling her deeper part squeezing down on the tip of his cock even harder than the rest of his shaft.

Annabeth shushed him by kissing him, making him stop talking. Once he did, Annabeth could feel him want to thrust. But knowing what she’s got planned, she held herself back from letting him fuck her and made him stay inside her without any huge movements.

Looking back at the praetor, Annabeth could see Reyna kneeling and sitting on her feet. She was staring at both her and Piper getting screw by the boys, mouth watered from the wet dick and the tight pussy that was so prominently display in her face. Once she caught her attention, Annabeth smiled and looked expectedly at the Roman girl.

“A little help?” Annabeth asked Reyna.

Reyna snapped her head at Annabeth, seeing the daughter of Athena looking at her then looked at her own ass, where she was connected with Percy. She quickly smiled, realizing what she wanted her to do and leaned forward before crawling to the couple beside where Jason was giving Piper multiple orgasm by now. Keeping eye contact with Annabeth, Reyna smiled before dragging her lips slowly on Percy’s balls.

“Fuck!” Percy cursed suddenly, feeling Reyna’s lips kissing his balls.

Wanting to fuck his girlfriend but she was just too stubborn to let him do so, Percy desperately tried his best to get a few strokes. No luck, and now combined with the teasing that Rey was doing to him, he felt like he was about to cum without even fucking Annabeth.

“I am gonna cum!” Percy warned, feeling it down there but at the same time he was stuck with Annabeth’s hips not letting him enjoy himself, “But… I- I c-can’t…”

Annabeth smiled, letting Percy suffered without a care about his well-being. Looking at the couple on their left, Annabeth could see that she had caught them just at their peak of orgasm. She saw Jason fucked Piper for a few hard stroke, groaned loudly, then a few more quick thrusts before Piper moaned as his warm seed filled up her pussy, leaving it in an even messier state than before. Whimpering out her name, Jason tried to get a few more stroke in but couldn’t stay inside her without being too overwhelm by the tighter pussy. He slowly pulled his hard dick out, leaving his and Percy’s cum in there leaking out of her and making a mess on Reyna’s couch.

“Thanks babe…” Jason groaned, slapping her ass and stood admiring his work.

Piper moaned, feeling another hot load of cum in her pussy along with Percy’s. Seeing them finished, Annabeth must had been too focus on them achieving release because Piper noticed and smiled back at her, “You are so mean, Annabeth!”

Laughing at the daughter of Athena, Piper couldn’t believe that her best friend would deny Percy’s need to cum while having Reyna lick his balls when his cock was staying still inside her. It was hot no doubt, but she knew that Percy was probably having the worse blue balls experience in his life. She could feel bad for the son of Poseidon, but then again she was sort of happy that he got his punishment for fucking her so roughly beforehand. Not that she didn’t enjoy that though…

Sticking her tongue out at the daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth was just enjoying the feeling of Percy’s cock getting bigger inside her when Reyna took it to the next level. Instead of just focusing on her boyfriend’s balls, she went a step further and licked where his cock was engulfed by her pussy, making sure to teasing her pussy lips as well.   
Annabeth moaned, getting arouse for more fucking despite wanting Percy to suffer, “Ooohh no. I am-”

Percy groaned, unable to hold himself back anymore. Once the bottom of his shaft got licked by Reyna, he went furiously with his lust and brought Annabeth up with him while he stood right up from the couch.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, holding on around his neck to prevent herself from falling.

Her legs had to wrap around his waist, letting herself hold him like a teddy tear. She was cuddling against him, except he was standing upright and looking at her with eyes that just make her feel excited and scare at the same time. She could feel his dick even deeper in this position, and it never left her pussy even after he brought her up from sitting on him to hanging on to him. Being in this position, she came with shaky legs even though she wasn’t expecting to. 

“You’ve been bad, Annabeth… I am going to punish you for being such a bad naughty girl!” Percy said, then immediately started to fuck her while she stay wrapped around him.

“Percy! No… I ju-st came….” Annabeth cried, hugging him closer.

So sensitive to whatever that comes next, Annabeth was not prepared to have Percy being so rough, but then again she involuntary made it so that Percy would be so sexually frustrated that he won’t be able to stop himself until he cum. Overwhelm by the feeling, Annabeth could only hold on as he held her ass up and fuck her without a care in the world.

“You like that, you naughty girl? I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand after I am done with you.” Percy huffed, eyes wide as he hammered his girlfriend without any mercy.

Annabeth was semi-conscious at the point, the feeling was just too much. She could see the rest of the group below watching her while she got hammered above, and a smirked came onto her face even though she should have really focus on Percy.

“Damn… I’ve never seen Percy like this, Annabeth.” Piper laughed, “I think you really broke him this time around!”

Annabeth could only managed a weak smile, knowing that anything she say would only be incoherent moans and cries that wouldn’t make any sense. Meantime, Jason was getting horny seeing Annabeth’s ass spread open with Percy’s hands holding onto her so she wouldn’t fall off. Looking above where his best friend was stuffing Annabeth’s pussy with everything, Jason could see the other fuck hole. It was then he realized that he could get both of them to cum so badly that it wouldn’t be Annabeth who won’t be able to stand upright afterward. Giving Reyna a smile and grin, Jason caught her attention before saying out loud to the rest of the group, “You wanna give some attention to her asshole?”

Annabeth tensed, looking at Jason who said that and felt even more turned on if she could even get that high. Looking back at Reyna on the floor looking up at their fucking, Annabeth begged her not listen to Jason so that she won’t be numb by the end of this.

“Reyna no… I am still so sensiti-ve!” Annabeth cried out loud.

Of course, Reyna didn’t listened to the daughter of Athena’s plead. She knew what she had to do to ease the pain that both Percy and Annabeth was feeling, and seeing how her other hole was left un-touch, it only made sense to have that tease as well.

“So hot…” Piper said, while her own pussy was feeling it again.

Jason could only watched on, imagining how great it would feel to be in the same position that his best friend was. Just looking at the two girls working on Percy, it made his shudder with a sense of excitement for whatever is going to come next for their little sex party.

“Oh God-d!” Annabeth squealed, dragging out her words at the surprise tease on her asshole. 

Percy was loving everything about this. The squeals and moans coming out from Annabeth was such a turn on, it brought his orgasm right back to the peak. After suffering her punishment, Percy was determined to have his own punishment for Annabeth.

“Oh. Give me a second. I will be right back.” Reyna said, telling the couples to hold on.

Percy wonder where the praetor was going, but was too consumed by the feeling of Annabeth’s pussy to care. Seeing the daughter of Athena throwing her head back, her braided golden curls, her bouncing c-cup boobs, her sharply shaped tan long legs wrap around him with her lace up sandals still on her, it was finally time to cum and let her have her share.

“Oh my god… what are you doing Rey?” Percy suddenly moaned.

Feeling her hands rubbing something creamy on his balls and the bottom of his cock, Percy lost it and couldn’t help but fuck Annabeth even harder.

“Ohhh just adding some whipped cream on your cock, don’t worry.” Reyna giggled.

Percy could feel his legs getting weak. He found that having whipped cream on his cock while he fucked Annabeth was probably the best feeling in the world. The whipped cream mixed with her juice and slickness was out of this universe. It felt so good that he was having difficulty holding Annabeth up now, and knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to stand any longer he collapsed backward and let himself and Annabeth fuck on the couch once more.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure any longer.

Annabeth couldn’t understand why Percy was still able to fuck her pussy when she was squeezing him down so tight. Her mind was getting blank and mushy, and to her credit she really tried her best to make Percy cum so that she would be allowed to rest.

“You two are so horny…” Reyna commented, then went ahead and kiss both the bottom of Percy’s cock and the lips of Annabeth’s stretch out pussy.

“I- CUMMING! I AM CUMMING!” Annabeth screamed.

Annabeth wasn’t able to handle it. Every part of her body was tingling beyond help and with it made Percy cum hard as well. Her hands were crawling at the couch, begging for the fucking to reach a peak that they both wanted.

“Shit!” Percy moaned.

Burying it so deep inside her, Percy made sure that it felt great for both Annabeth and himself. Always happy to cum inside his girlfriend, Percy was relief that he free another load and overjoy that Annabeth had finally got her share of his cum. It was mind-blowing to be cumming so deep inside his own girlfriend like that, and knowing how much he liked to have Reyna lick his balls while his cock was fucking and getting squeeze by Annabeth’s pussy, it was another one of the best orgasm he had ever received.

He remembered the first time he did that specific thing with Annabeth and one of her sister. Like any other day, He was just having some fine pussy with an Athenian girl that’s been flirting with him for a long time. Naturally, Percy took the opportunity and fucked her in his own cabin. He brought her to his cabin’s back porch, a pier that overlook the horizon of the ocean, before having sex with her. And boy was she an easy slut to get with. He remembered how he was having a good time while staring at the ocean, enjoying both the sexual pleasure and the scenery before someone was handling his balls. He came right after since he had ever experience something like that before. He remembered how Annabeth was the one who caught them in the act, then help made his experience so much better when she handled his sack with her mouth every time he stick his cock back inside her sister. Doing it doggy style… Annabeth would get right underneath her sister so she could lick his balls. Doing it reverse cowgirl… Annabeth would crawl her way to give attention to both his balls and her sister’s pussy. Doing it missionary… Annabeth could tease his balls by dragging her fingers across slowly. Anyway, he came so much that day, it was the exact reason why he loved fucking one girl with his cock while the other girl worked on his balls sack.

“Ooohh. Such a naughty creampie…” Percy heard Reyna said from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth was laying on his chest, her body limp from the insane fucking that he hit her with. It made him proud to see that he was still able to pleasure his girlfriend and make her unconscious from the pleasure. Whimpering from the loads of cum swimming in her pussy, it seemed like Annabeth was slowly getting her consciousness back.

“Oooh Percy…” Annabeth moaned his name, “That was a nice creampie babe.”

Percy could tell that Annabeth enjoyed his cum a little too much, but of course she would since she was such a dirty cum slut and he knew how much his cum meant to her. At the same time, Annabeth’s moaning and cum-over expression on her face made her look even sexier, if that could even be a possibility.

Squeezing her pussy down voluntary on Percy, Annabeth wanted to milk every last drop of his seed in her pussy. Doing it made Percy groaned, as he pleaded, “Annabeth… I- I just c-came.”   
Annabeth smiled, getting sensitive herself also and decide to let herself up from Percy’s still hard cock inside her. Lifting her hips up, Percy’s cock slip out of her warmth before she swing her legs over his body and plop down on the seat next to him.

Annabeth quickly look around, realizing that everyone was done for now. Though the hard cock pointing at the ceiling from the boys suggest that they weren’t ready to quit just yet.

“Mmm you are leaking, Annabeth. Mind if I take a lick?” Reyna asked her.

Reyna wanted Percy’s cum in her mouth. She hadn’t have a chance to taste his cream yet and knowing that there is plenty in Annabeth’s pussy, making a river down her legs, Reyna just couldn’t help herself. She saw Annabeth spread her legs apart, letting the Roman moan at the sight of her overflowing creampie.

“So much for you to lick up, babe.” Annabeth smirked.

Reyna quickly got started with Annabeth. Meanwhile, Percy looked to see if his best friend was fucking Piper some more. Indeed, he saw Jason sitting on the couch and letting Piper ride him. Just like what he was doing with Annabeth before. 

He smirked.

“Dude.... Mind if I join in?” Percy asked Jason.

Jason quickly realized that Percy was done with his time on Annabeth. He smiled, then pulled out of Piper’s asshole and aim his cock at her tight snatch.

“Sure. Want to double fuck my girlfriend?” Jason asked, but he was already getting them ready for DP.

Piper wasn’t sure if she heard them right, but it sounded like they were about to fuck her in the ass and pussy at the same time. Piper could only whimper as her imagination of it went wild.

Piper started to remember what happened to her while Annabeth, Percy, and Reyna was fucking by themselves. Like Annabeth, Piper was getting horny when she saw how hot Annabeth was getting fuck by Percy and Reyna. She couldn’t wait any longer and decided to give Jason a reason to fuck her again. Since he liked the idea of having whipped cream on his cock while he was getting suck off earlier, Piper brought the cake which is about half finished and gesture to Jason.   
“Do that to my ass?” Piper asked him, seeing how Percy was feeling so great from having whipped cream on his cock while he fucked Annabeth.

Jason cheered, “Hell yes babe!”

Knowing that she was going to get anal, Piper pushed Jason down on the couch, wiping a whole bunch of whipped cream on his cock before straddling him. She could feel Jason doing the same thing to her asshole, smearing it with a good amount of whipped cream and even sticking a finger in there for good measure.

“Mmm… I can’t wait for my dick to be inside your slutty ass.” Jason said.

Piper smiled, then challenged him, “Shove that dick in me then. Let’s see how long you could last…”

Jason gladly accept the challenge, not backing down since he would like to experience that for himself and see if he could hold himself up longer than Percy. Pushing the tip of his shaft at her ass, Jason teased it but not yet want to fuck her. Her green panties was getting in the way, so Jason quickly and swiftly removed them down her legs, letting the clothing rest on her left calf.

“Come on, stick that big fucking cock inside my ass and fuck me!” Piper screamed, getting impatient for Jason to fuck her.

Piper was getting really horny. She held her hands on the couch and his shoulder, bracing for the penetration that she knew she was about to get in her ass. She could feel Jason’s hand spreading her butt cheeks, teasing her asshole with the tip of his whipped cream cock. Looking beside them, Piper smiled before she saw away from them that Annabeth was laying on the couch panting and her chest huffing. Her best friend wasn’t moving and she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Meanwhile, she could see that Reyna took the opportunity of Annabeth’s leaking creampie, licking the girl and eating out her share of Percy’s cum.

“Rey! Stop… I just came…” Annabeth groaned.

Piper smiled at that. She could see Reyna didn’t listen, pushing her head further in on Annabeth’s pussy despite the daughter of Athena trying to stop her. It quickly reminded her that no matter how much stamina and strength these two boys had, they probably will never be able to escape the fact that fucking right after orgasm was going to take the most out of them.

“OH!” Piper yelped, getting a smack on her ass and being stuffed so suddenly.

Instead of looking at the others, Piper focus back on her boyfriend as he stuffed her full and made her flinch as a result.

Jason smirked at her, “You should really focus on my dick in your ass, Pipes.”

Piper moaned, wanting to adjust to the feeling of her boyfriend’s massive shaft. Jason had other ideas though, as the slick and sticky whipped cream made her ass even more enjoyable than if he had just done her bare. Feeling the creaminess, Jason immediately took it upon himself and fucked her right away. To his credit, he really tried to go slow, but seeing how good it felt to have this new sensation, he just couldn’t help himself. Now he could see why his best friend wasn’t able to hold himself up when he fucked Annabeth hard.

“You ass feel so good with whipped cream all over it Piper.” Jason moaned.

Piper could only whimpered as her asshole was being stretched, “Fill me up with more cream then, Jason!”

Her ass was clinching around his shaft so tightly, Jason let himself lose and fuck that tight space repeatedly without worrying about holding back for her pleasure. After all, she had already cum when he fucked her pussy. While it would be nice to make her cum again, Jason knew that the likelihood of that happening would be small. So, he didn’t really care much about it except for his own pleasure and to nut.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was starting to feel her limps back under her control. She sighed, gathering herself while lying on the couch and letting Reyna eat her pussy out.

“Oh boy…” Annabeth moaned and groaned.

Looking around in her position while the others fucked to their heart’s content, Annabeth couldn’t help but feel happier now that Percy release like his biggest load of cum inside her. She could still feel it deep within her, swimming and leaking out of her pussy like a river. Being dumped with cum and used by her boyfriend, it wasn’t a surprise to find him already getting ready to fuck Piper with Jason to keep his conquest going.

Finding herself unable to feel much of her legs, Annabeth chuckled at the fact that Percy really did fuck her until she won’t be able to stand. Annabeth smiled, switching her attention from looking at Reyna and Percy to the other couple about to do double penetration.

“Fuck her good, you two…” Annabeth cheered the boys on, “And don’t you dare get soft since me and Reyna still want more.”

Percy and Jason looked at the Athenian girl, smiling before reassuring her that they had every fiber in their body was ready to fuck until they are all unconscious. Jason told her, “Don’t worry Annabeth. I know you want this too.”

Annabeth blushed, “Good.”

Now that Annabeth and Reyna was set up, Percy started to get ready with Piper’s ass while Jason was getting ready with Piper’s pussy on the bottom.

“Oh you two…” Piper gave them a naughty smile, “Are you ready to fuck me in the ass and pussy at the same time?”

Percy stopped wasting time and move forward toward the couple. He made sure that he was angled just correct with the Aphrodite’s daughter asshole before teasing it with the tip of his cock. Quickly realizing that the position was a little bit awkward, since Percy couldn’t kneel down to fuck her and couldn’t stand up straight neither, Percy said to them, “Mind if we take this somewhere else? I can’t fuck her like this…”

Jason noticed the problem. He pushed Piper off him lightly, making her stand on shaky legs before bringing his girlfriend over his shoulder and lead them to the bed. At the same time, Piper’s green panties fell off her left leg and now she was totally naked.

“Let’s do her on the bed.” Jason said, throwing his girlfriend roughly on the soft bed. 

Doing the same set up, Jason lay down on his back. Piper straddled him once he was ready and lower herself down his rod. It was huge and it filled her up nicely. Percy was drooling and breathing hard now that they were ready to do double penetration. He moved up the bed, kneeling behind Piper’s stretch out pussy, then parted her butt cheeks so he could get a better look at that asshole that brought him so many good memories.

“Mmm… stick that cock in my ass Percy! I can’t wait to get double penetrated again!” Piper smirked happily.

Percy immediately obliged, pushing his huge shaft in as he felt his best friend’s big cock already stretching her out. It felt so good. The idea of having his cock up her anus, then feeling Jason’s cock throbbing in her pussy just made this one of his favorite thing to do with girls. Bottoming out in seconds, Percy could hear the moans and constant whimpers that were coming out of the daughter of Aphrodite. Taking a look at Jason, Percy realized that they were deep inside her already.

“Ready to fuck her?” Percy asked.

Jason groaned, having a little difficulty speaking since he felt his cum churning much faster than he was anticipating. Then again, he had been fucking her asshole before Percy joined in, so he wasn’t surprised. Seeing the confirmation look on Percy, Jason smirked at him before pulling out until half his shaft remained inside Piper’s pussy and slamming it back in.

“Fuck! That feel so good!” Jason moaned.

Percy loved it when Jason fucked Piper from underneath, his balls sack willingly rub against his making it a huge turn-on for the bi-curious side of his personality. He liked that. He also loved that fact that they are just so close together. Jason was underneath Piper and her pussy. Piper was riding him with her hands supporting on his chest and sat up. And finally he was fucking Piper in the ass while holding onto her tits, squeezing the soft and firm breasts. There is just something about sandwiching a girl with another guy that get him off. Along with all the sensation their dicks were feeling, Percy had no qualm about this being the best sex act anyone could experience.

“God! I love this so much…” Percy groaned, digging and pumping a lot faster now.

Jason felt Percy picked up his pace, knowing that his best friend loved every second of it. Jason did also loved double penetration, yet not to the same extent that Percy had. Jason didn’t know if he was as bi-curious as Percy was. He was straight and never really consider himself a bi person. But the feeling when he rubbed his balls with Percy was just exotic. It made him extremely turned on than anything else. And since Piper wasn’t hugging him while lying on his chest, Jason could feel the bottom of Percy shaft rubbing up against him occasionally too. It was too much to handle, and he didn’t even care at that point about his straight side. He just want to feel good from it and let himself lose.

“Oh this is so good! You guys’ dick is so good! …. Fuck me harder, I want your dicks to fuck me harder!” Piper screamed with overwhelming joy.

Trying to push her ass backward to meet their thrust, Piper was successful in making both boys felt even better. Then again, she had plenty of experience doing DP; with them or some other boys, that it was easy to get a handle of it.

“Oh god I am going to cum-” Piper whined, letting the boys know about the upcoming squeeze on their cocks.

Percy and Jason braced for it, handling it pretty well as they slow down their thrust, not completely stopping their assault just to make Piper’s orgasm a lot better and more sensitive. Groaning and moaning, Jason couldn’t help it anymore. Even though he held off only barely with her first DP orgasm, he knew he wasn’t going to last anymore if Piper came again.

“I am going to cum soon…” Jason warned, speeding up to let Percy know that he might finish before him.

Percy noticed. From the expression of Jason’s face, to the wild twitching of his cock in her pussy, Percy felt everything that Jason was feeling. He knew exactly how close Jason was to cumming inside Piper’s cunt. He himself was close too, but as much as he wanted to fuck Piper longer, he didn’t want to cum after Jason since it would no doubt lessen the impact that Piper would feel. So he speeded up his thrusting pace, going in just as fast as Jason was going.

Jason was in heaven. He figured that Percy realized his need to cum and sped up along with him. They were both pushing their cock in her at the same time, simultaneously stretching her pussy and ass up which they no doubt know that Piper was feeling great from.

“I am going to cum too, Pipes.” Percy moaned.

Doing Piper with Jason at the same time made the feeling inside her holes even more interesting. Both cocks stretching her at the same time was an intense feeling since Percy could feel Jason’s cock reaching the depth of his fuck hole and Jason could feel the same thing with Percy.

“Cum! I want you two to cum inside me at the same time!” Piper screamed, letting them know exactly what she wanted.

Piper felt them increasing their hard thrusting, pulling out only a few inches at a time before pumping back into her. They weren’t drawing out the cock like when they just started, and Piper knew it well that they were about to cum. She was about to cum her second time being DP too, and when she felt both cock in buried in her and throb like they were cumming, she came all over them.

“I am cumming! I am- Oh my God!” Piper moaned, her whole body quivering and her ass as well as pussy began to spasm around the two cocks.

Percy and Jason knew that they were cumming when she came, so they took it out not even an inch before pushing forward as far as both of them could possible go. Her pussy and ass allowing them full access, two cock throbbing in her core before warm sperm spew out. Both boys moaned, feeling cum being pump out of their cock and into the deepest part of Piper’s body.

“Ughh…” Jason groaned, not moving inside her and just cum.

Percy tried to bring himself a little more pleasure by rubbing his cock inside, but couldn’t last about a few strokes before his cock told him that it was too sensitive. His cum kept pumping into Piper, and since there is so much cum available to him, Piper’s ass was filled with his white stuff.

“Damn… I just came in your ass, Pipes.” Percy said, smiling goofily.

Done with another conquest and another experience of double penetration, Percy pulled his cock out of her ass while Jason shifted Piper’s body off of him and let her rest on the bed. Piper knew that she had enough now, and since Annabeth and Reyna was still waiting for their turn she smiled and said to both boys, “I love it, you two. Thanks for fucking me so hard.”

Percy smirked, “We enjoy it too, right Jason?”

Jason smirked, “Damn right.”

Meanwhile, Annabeth wasn’t the one getting eaten out now. Both of them had switched position and now she was the one eating Reyna out. She found herself surprised by how good Reyna was when it comes to eating her pussy, like she had plenty to practice before. She even cum after the praetor sucked out most of Percy’s seed form her pussy.

“Mmm… delicious!” Annabeth cooed, bring her head up to look at Reyna.

Smiling at her, Annabeth saw Reyna not really paying attention to her eating her out but instead at the sight of Percy and Jason dominating Piper like the sexy bitch she was.

“You want to do that too?” Annabeth smirked, sticking a finger up her cunt.

Reyna moaned, looking back down at her and smirked, “I don’t know… maybe sometimes, but I never done it with any other guys. Most didn’t like the idea and I was too apprehensive to try it.”

Annabeth smirked, then look at the sight once more.

Annabeth wished that she was in the position Piper was in right now. It was so hot seeing her best friend being stuffed by two big cock. One up her pussy and the other one up her ass. It was always her fantasy and the most desire sex act that she ever felt for, and it excited her knowing that they might be about to do that same thing to her after they were done with Piper.

“You are going to love it, Rey…” Annabeth told her, “It will feel wonderful. You’ll see what I am talking about later.

Staring at the scene of Piper’s double penetration, Annabeth was reminded of the first time she got to do that. Most would have expected that she done this with Percy and Jason, since they were the guys that she was most familiar with. But that’s not the case at all. When she first came to Camp Half-Blood, it was clear that Luke like her, and she liked him back as well. Before Percy came into the fold, Annabeth had already had a bunch of sex with Luke. Doing him in her cabin and sometimes in the forest where no one would be able to find them. After Percy settle in and was claimed by Poseidon, she found herself like the seaweed brain more and more. At the time, she didn’t know Luke was turning bad, and she felt guilty for cheating on Luke with Percy one faithful night. Luke eventually found out, and she thought she would lose him. It clearly wasn’t the case because Luke offer Percy to have a threesome with her. She remember they all pile into the empty cabin of Poseidon, hands roaming and kissing everyone, then Luke started making her give a blowjob to both of them. She remembered that night where she got her first split roasted experience, her first time letting both of them eat her out and play with her pussy, her first time giving them a titty fuck, her first creampie… She could still vividly remember that night when Luke came inside her deep, making her experience it since every other time they have done this Luke would pulled out before cumming. It was a night of many first, and that’s when she found out that she loved being pleasure on all fronts and just submit to the boys’ needs. She remember the night lasting quite long, and even the morning they were still having sex. Just when she thought that they would stop and take a break, she remember riding Percy cowgirl and wanting cum inside her one last time before ending it. But then she remember looking back, seeing Luke smirk that sent tingles through her spine before he move forward and poke her asshole. She didn’t know it back that, what it was or even how it was supposed to work, but when Luke shoved his dick inside her asshole, she felt like she was never going to stop cumming. She remember them didn’t last too long being inside her before they moan and cum inside her that night for the endless time. It was the first time she got double stuffed, and it will never leave her memory as long as she could still think.

Annabeth sighed.

Her night of many first happened with Luke and Percy. Of course, Luke wasn’t here now. But if there is one thing that she wanted the most out of all the world, she would want to go back in time and make sure to experience that once again.

Hearing the groans from the boys while Piper screamed her head out, Annabeth knew that they were done with Piper now. The daughter of Aphrodite was fully satisfy, and it would now be either hers or Reyna’s turn to get fuck.

“Mmm… can’t wait for my turn.” Annabeth said, letting Reyna see how much she wanted this.

Reyna said, “You want to go first? I think I need to study it more, you know… with two cock pumping me like that…”

Blushing quite red, Annabeth laughed, “Don’t worry babe… I will show you how it’s done, and I’ll make sure my boyfriend and Jason wouldn’t destroy your pussy and your ass for your first time.”

In the meantime, Piper was still riding the heights of her orgasm since doing double penetration always get her off in the most wonderful and mind-blowing way. There were so much cum in her holes, more than what she could handle. Especially with Percy’s cum in her ass, it mostly flow back out and leak down her pussy. Jason’s cum were also leaking as well, making her look even sluttier as a result of their combine cum all over her thighs, covering her pussy hole and her sphincter with fresh thick cum.

Hearing how in love they were with double fucking her holes in unison, Piper smiled at the boys as she pointed towards the other two girls on the couch, “So, how about you guys double fucked Annabeth right now? I am sure she’s dying for it.”

“I heard that!” Annabeth said across the room while smiling at Piper.

Percy and Jason laughed, then turned back to Piper, “You done for tonight?”

Seeing the nod of confirmation, Jason smirked at Percy before discussing with him about how to best double fuck his girlfriend, “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I’ve got an idea actually.” Percy said, “I know you love double fuck a girl in the pussy and ass, but do you wanna try… double fucking in the same hole?”

Jason was shocked to hear that from his best friend, “Wait, but that would mean…”

Annabeth eyes widen once she heard Percy’s suggestion. Her thoughts immediately went back to the night with him and Luke double stuffing both holes, meaning that their cock were separated and not touching. Yet what Percy was asking now was to having two cock stretch one hole at the same time, meaning that…. Annabeth went blank for a second, but quickly agreed with Percy’s idea.

“Sure, I am down.” Annabeth said with a sly smile.

Her thought were coming out of her mouth even though she didn’t intend on saying anything, but she was getting too excited. The thought and the image of Percy and Jason shoved their cock up her pussy together sent nothing but exhilarate thoughts up her head. It took a little self-convincing, but Annabeth was already loving her imagination of the tightness that would be surrounding Percy and Jason, as having two cocks up there would definitely make everything feel much more compact and good for both of them. It would also feel better for her too since two cock means bigger width, and it would be able to stretch her out more than if it’s just one cock.

Jason quickly added to the conversation, “Whoa… hold up a minute, you are actually thinking about this?”

Annabeth nodded, “Come on, let’s do it. I want you to and Percy to stretch my pussy out with your cocks.”

Jason was a little uncomfortable with the idea of double stuffing the same hole together. After all, he was straight and doing the same hole would mean that his cock would be rubbing up against Percy’s. It made him feel strange, in a good way and a bad way too. No matter how much he trust Percy, in life and in sexual endeavors, he never thought he would be in a position where he had to decide if he would like to do double vaginal penetration with Percy or risk making his friends disappointed.

He almost wanted to pick the latter, but knowing how much he wanted to fucking more and also didn’t want to stop the fantasy of his best friends, he forced a smile and told them, “Yeah, sure.”

Going against his straight orientation, Jason wondered if he could withstand the feeling if it got too much for him. At the same time, he was a little afraid that he might actually like it more than he would dislike it.

“Great! Now get over here, babe... you are going to love it.” Percy said, watching Annabeth and Reyna stood and walked back over to the bed.

Annabeth and Reyna grinned, then as the daughter of Athena went over to the boys, the Roman Praetor went over to Piper.

“Oh man I have been thinking about doing this, but I never thought I would have the chance to do it until you agree, babe.” Percy said, pulling on Annabeth’s wrist so that she was sitting on the bed with her legs and thighs behind her butt.

Annabeth smiled, “I honestly never thought about it, Percy. But I am always willing to try something new with you and Jason.”

Percy smiled back, “Get on Jason and ride him hard, babe.”

Annabeth did as she was told. Jason moved himself, not wanting to show them that he was a little apprehensive about doing this. Laying on his back, Jason’s cock with an upward curved began to throb while Annabeth swing her legs over and straddle him. Annabeth was looking at Jason, knowing fully well that he was a little against it, but she didn’t anything about that.

“You ready, Jason?” Annabeth asked, stroking his shaft and aiming it at her cunt.

Lowering herself down until the tip was inside her, Jason groaned and took Annabeth’s hips, slamming her down on his entire length in one go.

Annabeth squealed, “Fuck yes! Mmm… you are so hard babe!”

Fucking Jason was always the best for Annabeth. Even though now that she was getting double fucked with him and Percy, she couldn’t help but remember the times when Jason used to fuck her without telling Percy. Those were the horniest sex they had ever had. Annabeth don’t know why, but maybe it was because there was this attraction she had with the son of Zeus. After all, she hated his gut back then. Now he was screwing her constantly whenever they were in the mood. While having sex with Percy was always nice and good, she couldn’t deny the fact that whenever she had sex with Jason she would get really horny and beyond turned on. It’s probably just a mental thing, but it always thrilled her when she and Jason do naughty stuff by themselves only.

Looking at Jason once they were settle, Annabeth whipped her head back, her loose braided blond hair following her and make her looked even more stunning with Jason’s big cock up her pussy. She gave Percy a knowing smirk, twirling her finger at him.

“Well?” Annabeth asked Percy, who was currently behind her and Jason but not close enough for her to feel his presence.

Percy sighed, trying to calm himself down. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he moved forward to where Annabeth had Jason trapped. His hard cock was throbbing and twitching so wildly that it was hard to stop it from bouncing up and down when he kneeled walk his way to be behind Annabeth.

 _This is it…._

Percy stroked his cock, then just to test the water he teasing the head of his cock against the bottom of Jason’s shaft and Annabeth’s already stretch pussy lips. His heart almost stop at that point. Annabeth could only moaned, feeling a boost of sexual desire when Percy took his shaft and tease it against where she and Jason were connected again.

“I am going to put it in now…” Percy said, his breath hitched and his breathing became irregular.

Jason was sure that he didn’t like anything like that. He felt Percy pushed Annabeth to lean against him, and told him to hold his girlfriend down before he felt his best friend’s warm cock poking through to the tight space that he was already occupied in. He should have felt disgusted with that, yet….

“Ooohh God-d!” Jason moaned, then became surprise that a moan came out instead of pushing everyone away.

Percy poked the tip of his cock through. It was without a doubt a little difficult since Annabeth was already so tight and Jason’s cock left him no room to add his own cock. Still, he managed and began to force it in, slipping pass whatever opening as his dick slide in slowly.

“Fuck yes! This is what I am talking about!” Percy moaned, loving everything about doing double vaginal penetration.

Percy felt so turned on he might actually cum without even starting to fuck Annabeth. The main pleasure that his mind could only focus on was the fact that his dick was slowly rubbing up Jason’s cock, the bottom of both their cock was rubbing over one another! It was a new sensation that Percy knew instantly that he loved. He loved it so much, his heart almost stopped and he might actually cum with only a few strokes.

Pushing up Annabeth’s pussy while Jason was already hilt deep within her, Percy slowly ease the final inch inside the tightest cunt in existent right now and moaned. Bottoming out, Percy heard his girlfriend moaned loudly, whimpering nonstop from feeling two big cock in the same fucking hole. No words were spoken as the daughter of Athena only made mumbling noise at the two of them.

“Oh.. G-God…” Percy moaned sexily, making Annabeth wet as a result.

So hot… so tight… These thought were coming into Percy’s mind and all he could do right now was to hold himself back. He didn’t really know what Jason was feeling since he was too preoccupied with his own pleasure.

“This…. T-This is....” Jason groaned.

It was a surprise to the son of Zeus when he was laying there with Annabeth atop of him, letting his best friend push his cock right inside where he already was, and feeling good from it! It wasn’t just good, but it blew his mind at how turned on and ready to cum he was. The feeling was indescribable. The act of having Percy’s cock, the bottom of his shaft, rubbed against his own bottom shaft made him all the more thrill and the exhilarating feeling he got from it made it all the more worthwhile. He almost felt guilty that he liked it, but he knew from then on that he might actually be more bi-curious than he thought he was.

Sandwiched between both strong demigods, Annabeth quickly assessed the situation they were in. Both boys were not completely fucking her yet since they were feeling too good from the sensation of cock rubbing up against each other, and she knew how close to cumming they already were. She herself was feeling all kinds of ecstasy. Her pussy was stretched so wide apart that she was having difficulty not cumming herself as well. Mind pretty blank already, she couldn’t help herself when her pussy involuntary gave their cocks a tight squeeze.

“F-Fuck me you two-o…” Annabeth whined cutely and sexily.

Percy and Jason didn’t know who gave Annabeth the first thrust. It might have very well been the both of them together since they both experience the sudden squeeze her pussy gave them. Pulling out together and giving a test stroke at the same time, they really thought they were going to cum. Percy quickly realized how awkward it was, but then again it was their first time doing a pussy together. Trying out some new things, Percy told Jason, “Hold on… let m-me…”

Percy thrusted, feeling cum churning in him. He stay in there for a bit, relishing the feeling of fucking like this before he felt Jason thrusted after him. Groaning, both boys quickly realize the rhythm now.

“I can’t… I need to-” Jason groan.

Percy knew what his best friend was asking, so he just start thrusting into Annabeth, stroking himself with Annabeth’s pussy and Jason’s cock. Then he let Jason thrust afterward, getting his pleasure in as well before he himself thrusted in again. Moaning and groaning from the act, sex noise were heard throughout the whole cabin. Soon, the rhythm was set and they were all having a heck of a time fucking and getting fucked.

Annabeth lose her ability to make noise anymore after they began to fuck her. They were both groaning, looking at her body and using that body to make them and herself feel great. She was a little overwhelm, and her sense went overloading that she had to stop focusing on Jason’s hot body underneath her or else she might actually cum too soon.

Staring at her right, she noticed her best friend was scissoring with the Roman praetor. Spreading her legs while the other parted it just as wide before they moved the pussies on one another. Rubbing themselves off, Annabeth barely had the energy to make a smirk before Reyna said, “You are right Annabeth. I am definitely going to enjoy getting double penetrated tonight!”

Annabeth didn’t even realize that Reyna saw her looking at them. Guess she was in too much pleasure to focus on anything other than the cock coming in and out of the same hole in unison. Piper laughed, then rubbed the clit on the Roman girl, making her whimper before giving Annabeth a sexy look, “You gotta tell me how it feel later, babe… I am so down to get double pussy fucked now.”

Annabeth smiled weakly at her, unable to say or do much of anything else. She moaned, deciding to just ride the two cock in her pussy for everything that they could give before feeling the euphoric ecstasy when they both cum inside her womb.

“C-Cum… CUMM-IN-G!” Annabeth moaned, feeling a huge wave coming to wash her away.

Jason heard Annabeth scream, then whimpered so sexily the moment she came. Her pussy started to squeeze around his and Percy’s shaft inside her, making the space as tight as possible only then relax and make it even tighter for them again. Jason lay there, unable to process all the pleasure that was hitting him at the same time. There was just too much input… her pussy coming was just like any other time, except this time there was two cocks in there… his best friend’s cock rubbing up against him, feeling him throb and ready to cum with him… his own pleasure of being rubbed by Annabeth and Percy… It was just overwhelming. He knew only one thing that’s certain when Annabeth was cumming… that he was going to cum as well.

“I am going to cum too!” Jason moaned, holding a breath for far too long.

Jason could feel himself hit the peak of his time fucking Annabeth pussy with his best friend’s cock. He thrusted and stroked himself inside one last time before his cum spew out like a waterfall. He didn’t care at the point how he was cumming, because it was the best experience and feeling that he had ever gotten from having sex. Moaning, he could hear Annabeth squealed when he started to cum. He wasn’t looking, because it was too much sensation to take it as well. But he could very well imagine the look on Annabeth’s face after he came inside her like that. Her lips pouting, her eyes close and she was probably gasping for air with her mouth open.

“Ughhh…” Percy moaned right after Jason.

Percy was cumming along with Jason. They both came at the same time, shooting loads after loads of their combined cum inside her and making the daughter of Athena moaned from the feeling and sensation.

Percy sighed, finishing himself off and took his dick out. Even after the two of them creampie her at the same time, Jason’s cock was still in there meaning that cum was staying in there for now. Most of it barely stay inside, but as Jason started to pull his dick out and help Annabeth lay back on the bed, Percy could see a flood of cum bursting out, leaving a sticky pool of sperm leaking out after their fun time with her.

Annabeth was panting. Her movement and her body wasn’t responding to anything that she was trying to do. Laying there, she tilted her head to look at the boys. They were indefinitely satisfy with themselves, and paying attention to Jason, she noticed how he was looking more happier than Percy now that he had experience what it was like to double fucking a pussy together. Smiling at the two of them, Annabeth saw Percy smirked at her while Jason was looking almost dumbfounded at the same time.

“Holy shit! This is probably the naughtiest thing I had ever done… Oh god! You guys-” Annabeth said, her breathing couldn’t catch up with herself, “… you two better do me like this soon, or else I will hunt you down and force you to do this to me again.” Annabeth finished, smiling goofily.

Percy laughed, “You don’t have to hunt us down… we’d be more than happy to do that to you anytime, anywhere you like, wise girl.”

Annabeth smiled, then looked to her left at the other two girls. More specifically, she was looking at Reyna who had been left out of her own threesome after they had arrived. She smiled apologetically at the Roman Praetor, wondering what she would say to her and Piper for keeping the boys all to themselves, “Sorry, Rey… I know this is supposed to be your threesome.”

Seeing Reyna smiled and grinned, Annabeth and Piper was relieve that she didn’t seem to be too mad about it, “Don’t worry… If you promise me that I can fuck these two whenever and wherever I like, then I don’t really mind at all.”

Piper sighed in relief that the girl wasn’t mad about it. Looking at the two stud, she said, “Come on, you two… give Reyna something to remember for the night! It is her birthday after all.”

Reyna appreciated it, though when she saw how Percy and Jason wasn’t hard anymore she knew better that they were drained after doing a double fuck with Annabeth’s pussy.

Percy and Jason looked embarrassed, since this was supposed to be Reyna best birthday sex ever and they went ahead and ruin it by doing their girlfriend constantly without realizing that Reyna was left out by them. Now that they weren’t hard anymore, they wanted to apologize to their best friend.

“Hey babe…” Annabeth said, tapping Percy’s on his hand.

Percy looked at her, wondering what she wanted even though they had already fucked her beyond movement anymore.

“Can you grab something from my dress? It’s the blue small vial… you will find it.” Annabeth said.

Percy immediately know what she had in mind. Jason did as well, not believe how Annabeth got her hands on something that so rare.

“You serious? Where did you get one?” Jason asked her.

Annabeth smiled, looking more and more ready to move by herself, “Let’s just say I spent my time on Olympus being more of a slut than an architect.”

Piper laughed, “Wait, you were screwing around on Olympus and you didn’t even tell me any of your adventure? How could you?”

Then after a second, Piper asked, “Who did you fucked?”

Annabeth and the group laughed, then she answered with a blushing smile, “Lord Apollo and Lord Zeus…”

Everyone was shocked, then Annabeth reveal the big one while looking at Percy, “I might have also gotten with your dad a few times…”

Percy was shocked, looking at the sheepish look on his girlfriend while everyone just roar with laughers.

“Meh… I don’t care.” Percy said. After all, they could fuck whoever they want anyway. Plus, it gave him an interesting idea as he imagined a conversation that he could have with his dad one day about his girlfriend.

Taking off for Annabeth dress, Percy found the blue vial and drink half. Handing Jason the other half, both boys immediately felt the effects of Olympus magic working on their bodies. Hard cocks pointed at the ceiling once more. Looking at the demigoddess ladies on the bed, Jason and Percy stood at the foot of it and looking at the girl with merciless eyes.

“You all ready to continue this fuck fest?” They said in unison.

The girls were all dripping wet at the sight of the two of them, but since the praetor still wanted to get double penetrated, Annabeth and Piper help set up Reyna before looking expectedly at the boys.

“Don’t worry… we will be here for a quite a while.” Annabeth and Pier said, smiling at the boys before they lunge at them, fucking them all over the place and all over the rest of the night….

………

Let’s just say that nobody had any rest at Camp Jupiter that eventful night neither.


End file.
